Fullmetal Love
by FullmetalKyoruLover222
Summary: The Elric brothers finally return home to Resembool! The most excited would be a very pretty, very talented, young mechanic Winry! Winry has finally sorted out her feelings for Ed! After them coming and going for a long time now, she cant bare to let then go again... She decides she's gonna get Ed's body back for them. She'll do whatever it takes! BTW: Ed still has alchemy here...
1. Welcome home, Golden Eyes!

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the Full-metal Alchemist characters or any of that crap and ya! Enjoy :)**

**This is my first Full-metal Alchemist Fanfic so please review!**

Winry carefully reached up and tucked a stray blonde hair from her forehead, as she stood in waiting for Ed and Al's train to arrive. As much as Winry could she would wait for them when they said that they were coming home. Usually to have Ed's automail fixed, but this time they were just coming home to visit. As she had finally figured out her feelings for Ed after all these years, she was more edgy than usual.

" Train 132 from Central now arriving!" A loud voice called through a bullhorn. Winry licked her lips and pulled out her wrench. She used the wrench as sort of a mirror to make sure she didn't look like crap. As she positioned her hair, letting her hair fall from a ponytail holder onto her shoulder; her glowing blonde locks graced her shoulders lightly. She made faces of satisfaction into the wrench, and shoved the wrench back into her grease-stained purple sweat pants pocket.

" They'd better hurry up!", Winry complained to herself. She was very eager to see them since they hadn't come back for their monthly automail appointment last month. She wiped beads of sweat off her pale forehead, as a big gasp of steam blew into her face. She began to cough and she couldn't see very well, as she now waved her hand through the smoke to clear it. She felt something grasp her wrist mid-wave and her eyes widened. She tried to yank her hand back to her, alarmingly; the source however refused to let go. Then through the foggy smoke she saw a white pair of gloves and some shiny metal glistening in the sun.

" Edw-", Winry got cut off by her cheek against Edwards chest. Seeing as Edward had pulled her by her wrist in mid-question. The hug was nothing to friendly, and nothing to long; just enough for Winry to feel safe and know that it really was them. As Winry reluctantly pulled her head away from Ed, ( blushing slightly) she smiled lightly. The smoke had finally cleared and she could see both of their faces clearly now! Winry looked from Ed to Al over and over again, seeming to become happier and happier each time she met their gaze. Al couldnt really make a facial expression but Ed showed enough confusion for the both of them.

" Um, Winry?", Ed looked at her strangely. Winry finally snapped out of it, and found her gaze meeting Edwards directly. As she rubbed her arm with her other hand, she tried not to look awkward. As Edward began to talk, Winry didn't listen to a single word. All she could do was think about Ed's golden eyes, they were like little pieces of the sun! They shone so bright, and made her heart light up! She thought it was one of Ed's cutest qualities. When Ed stopped talking he noticed Winry's blank expression and became a little angry.

" Winry! Did you hear me?!", Ed asked, a bit of force unintentionally escaping in his tone. Winry's heart dropped a bit as she noticed this, she shoved both hands into her pockets and frowned. She turned her gaze from Ed and Al to the ground, not saying a word. Ed showed more of a surprised look this time but, didn't say anything. Ed looked at Al for some kind of sign, but he just shrugged his armor lightly. This created an uncomfortable silence, until Al purposefully rubbed the metal of his armor together to break the silence.

" Hey, uh Al. I have some special oil i have been working on developing that'll fix you right up.", Winry suggested, perking up a bit; still not looking up from the pile of dirt her eyes were glued to on the hot cement. Ed looked at her still, not knowing why she got so silent all of a sudden; Al knew how clueless his brother is and sighed.

" Sound's great Winry, thank you!", Al replied in a rather cheerful tone, forcing Ed's gaze to switch over to him. Winry began to nod slowly taking in all of her thoughts and emotions at the moment, tucking them away for now. She looked up and smiled brightly all of a sudden, scaring the boys a little. She looked right into Ed's golden eye's once more and nodded. Ed could feel something inside him change, he suddenly felt a bit warm and his hand was tingling. Winry gave a wink to throw him off and he blushed brightly, as she chuckled before saying..

**" Alright let's head home!"**


	2. 2 Tool Chests Caused A Big Mess

All the way home Edward couldn't help but think about how Winry hadn't changed a bit, while they were gone; and he really liked that. It meant they weren't gonna grow without each other. (The truth of the matter was that Edward really is in love with Winry he just refuses to admit it, even to himself!) She showed up like always with a small smile plastered across her face, always ready to greet them. Since she always did stay the same it was a good thing he hadn't broken his automail, he didn't really enjoy getting a wrench or two to the head.

He rolled his eyes a bit at that thought, chuckling quietly to himself. Winry glanced back a bit hearing him, but kept on walking at the same pace. She tried to keep looking forward but the shadows on the ground before her kept catching her eye.

She reached her hand out of her pocket boredly and reached her hands to the back of her shirt. She pulled the material up a bit making sure her bra wasn't exposed, she didn't want either of them to see that! Edward looked up seeing motion in front of him and saw her pulling her shirt up. His face quickly blushed a bright crimson, as he looked into the field next to the path that they were on. As his eyes began to wonder across the seemingly never ending blades of sunbathing grass, felt a large hand tap him on the shoulder. As he turned his head he saw Al giving him a concerned look, so he made a confused look. They held each other to these silent stares until they approached the house. Winry stopped at the steps and turned to face them promptly.

" Ed I need to do a routine check-up on your automail right away, then Al I'll oil you up!", She ordered, trying not to sound too perky. Ed and Al looked at each other, as if waiting for one of them to say something. When no-one did Winry began to get impatient.

" Oh for heaven's sake!", Winry burst, reaching out and taking Ed's hand in hers. Ed began to be pulled forward to his own surprise and shock, inhibiting his own legs from moving on their own. Once he regained feeling in them he followed Winry up the stairs and padded into her room.

As he looked around her room while he entered he smiled a bit to himself. " Nothing has changed", Ed mumbled.

" Huh?", Winry had heard him speak. Ed's face turned red as he plopped down on her bed. Winry made sort of a face while she looked at him, observing his mood and his automail's condition, both at once. She bit her lip uncomfortably, not really knowing where she was going with this considering she was totally unfocused.

" Allright!", Winry finally announced. " Let's get started!" She clasped her hands together and padded over to her work desk. The light made her sweat while she aimlessly looked for the right tool to take off Ed's automail arm. Ed got up and walked over next to her, just kinda hovering over her. She could feel his presence and her face turned very red, she reached one hand up to touch her cheek; it was burning hot! Ed just watched her little fingers busily picking through her toolbox, her hands were already covered in grease. After a few more minutes, Winry slammed her fists down on the desk in frustration. Edward took a step back nervously, afraid that wrenches might start flying!

" Sorry to alarm you like that Ed, but could you check my other maintenance box over there?", Winry pointed, trying to hold back her anger. Ed opened his mouth to say no like the smartass he is, then instead sighed and accepted. He trudged over across the room where there were 2 chests, he just decided to open both of them one at a time to figure out which one had the tools in it. One had a heart shaped handle and the other a star, he had trouble deciding. He rub his chin lightly and kneeled down to get a better look, on the heart handled one he saw an engraving! He squinted his eyes and leaned down further to see if he could read it, it seemed to have had to be at least 10 years old! So it had worn out some, he just needed to look harder, but all he could see was this:

"Since the very beginning, through thick and thin.

We always seem to find one another again.

Always worrying if he'll come back

Although it's taken a while...

I think it's safe to say that i'm in love with...(Illegible reading)

Even upon looking harder Ed still couldn't tell what it said, and he really wanted to know now! He turned around a bit to see if Winry had noticed him snooping and she hadn't. Winry was still wiping sweat off of her head and busily working away at her desk. Ed smiled and opened the chest adjacent to the one he was curious about instead, he figured it best to not get caught snooping by Winry.

Once the chest was open he saw it right on top and picked it up. He recognized it right away, but what he didn't recognize was the engraving on the side:

"Edward"

Ed looked at this one in confusion as well, questioning why she would put that on there. His eyebrows raised and he bit his lower lip, while he started to tap his foot.

Winry turned around noticing Edward was being awfully quiet, and was surprised to see that he had actually found it! She was puzzled by the way he was looking at it, then jumped up out of her chair in a panic... and fell... Ed heard her jump up and swung his head around to see what the commotion was for and found Winry face first on the floor. He was so surprised that he dropped the tool and bounded over to her. As Winry raised one hand to rub the back of her head, Ed grabbed it and held it in his instead. (She was cool either way! hehe!)

" Winry are you ok? Aw hell! Next time be more careful! Please I...", Edward started and his voice broke. Winry looked up into his eyes, he looked to frantic. All she had done was fallen, so why did he get so worked up about it?

" It's alright, i'm ok Ed. Don't worry, i'll be more careful next time. I promise.", Winry replied, with a small smile. Edward definitely didn't expect this, he had expected her to start hitting him with a wrench and yelling like she always did. She didn't though, and it was really weird...

Winry looked into his golden eyes again and was a bit hypnotized, she saw one of her quivering arms reach up and land on Ed's shoulder. She herself was confused as to what her intentions were, as Ed looked over at his shoulder where her hand was placed.

" Uh Winry?", Ed asked, in a scared tone of voice. Winry just smirked and kissed him on the cheek lightly. Leaving a small smudge of her red lipstick on his cheek. Ed's eyes widened enormously and this time his whole entire FACE flushed red. Winry was also quite flustered from what she had just done and leaned away.

" That was to say thanks, for caring that is. Also for coming home, I-I really missed you... and Al.", Winry stuttered nervously, her face getting hot from what she just did. She looked down in embarrassment, tracing a small quivering heart on the floor. Ed smiled, realizing he loved her and a lot too! Winry felt a metal hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ed looking down at her.

" I-I really missed you too.", Ed wimped out ( He was gonna say I love you) Winry smiled a little and rubbed her arm.

" Um... hey Ed?", Winry called as they both stood up. Ed looked up at her and smiled, and again Winry melted into his eyes. She frowned and shook her head with frustration.

" Stop it! Your eyes they're, they're so attractive it just makes me wanna...", Winry couldn't finish her thought, something inside her was stopping it. Ed just stood there and looked at her, in a kind look of disbelief. Winry felt like she had just had her vocal cords ripped out, and her eyes began to fill up with tears. She ran around Edward and out of the room, crying and not being able to stop.

Edward didn't know what she was about to say but it sure seemed to make her sad, and he wanted to know why!


	3. I Want You To Be My 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th

Winry found herself at the ashes of the Elrics old house that they had burned down. She broke down and prayed that what had just happened was a dream, and that she would wake up! She didn't know what she could do at that point, she just grazed the ashes with her eyes. Remembering all of their memories, all of them together and their mother. Probably one of the nicest ladies who had ever lived, at least thats what Winry thought. She knew that's what Al and Ed thought as well.

When she finally sat down on the front of the house where the porch used to be, where her and Ed used to sit and just talk. Just endlessly talk about alchemy, mechanics, and their futures! It was crazy they had never expected their lives to turn out this way! Yet Winry knew she wouldn't change a thing... She curled up in a ball and wept once again, it was so much easier being kids. Back then no-one expected so much from you, and you didn't love someone like you did now! As she wept her hands covering her eyes, she felt something warm press against her forehead. When she felt it she slowly removed her hands from over her eyes, only to find Ed kissing her forehead lightly. She didn't really know why but she closed her eyes and just absorbed it all. Once Ed pulled away he watched her open her swollen red eyes, then helped her to her feet slowly.

" I'm sorry if I said or did something to make you sad. Dammit! I promised that the next time you cried it would be from tears of joy! Now look what I did!", Ed began to apologize and kick himself for being so careless. Winry just nodded, thinking of a way to respond.

" Hey Ed?", Winry restarted her question from earlier. Ed looked up from the solemn ground and into Winry's face shyly.

" Ya?", Ed replied a little more quietly. Winry took a small step forward and looked into his eyes.

" You haven't had your first kiss yet have you? Most people have usually had theirs by the time they were 14 or younger. You're already 15 and you haven't had yours now have you?", Winry looked him over, kinda like she was checking him out. Ed scratched the back of his head nervously and shook his head shamefully.

" Well I haven't either..", Wnry admitted looking down now herself. Ed looked up, he was flabbergasted that no-one had tried to kiss Winry before, she's beautiful!

" It always kinda bugged me, y'know. Like the whole world's pressuring me to get it over with already, but I've never found the right guy. I don't really know any other guy's my age except for... you.", Winry divulged, now looking back up at him. His cheeks were glowing now, like rudolph's nose on christmas eve!

" Same here. So do you think maybe... we should kiss. I mean were just friends, and it's just one kiss. It's no big deal right? That is if you don't mind your first kiss being with some dumbass like me...", Ed kinda smiled a little. Winry's eyes widened and she knew that this was her chance for a kiss. She looked Edward in the eyes thinking of what she should say and just went with...

" Yes" Edward looked a bit shocked that she had said yes, and looked her in the eyes. Even her eyes were smiling and Ed could tell.

" Um but lets head back to the house 1st please. This dust and charr is making me sick.", Winry suggested, wheezing a bit from the intoxication of the air around them. Ed smiled, nodded and put his arm around her. As they walked out and back to the house Alphonse and Granny were out in the field having a small picnic and secretly spying on them. Once they got inside and safely out of Al and Granny's view they went back upstairs and into Winry's room. Ed walked inside slowly and sat on the edge of her bed, and Winry followed. They turned their heads towards each other, but didn't say anything. They just looked into each other's eyes momentarily then Edward began to lean in. Winry closed her eyes tight and leaned in a bit as well. They had no idea how it was gonna feel since they had never kissed anyone before.

" Kiss me dammit!", Winry thought to herself, it was taking way too long for Ed's lips to reach hers. So she scooted over closer to him and finally his lips made contact with hers. It was a very nice and warm feeling, like each emotions that the other felt you could feel too! After a few seconds Winry pulled away to see if he wanted to stop or not.

" Well you had your 1st kiss with me.", Winry whispered. Ed smirked a kind of wicked smirk and looked at her.

" Yes but, I also want you to be my 2nd and my 3rd and my 4th and my...( blah blah blah)", Ed whispered back intimately. Winry bit her lip and leaned back in. Right before their lips touched again, Winry licked her lips tastefully.

Once their lips touched again Ed willingly invited her tongue into his mouth and she did the same. (Soon enough they were just as they are in the cover photo for this fanfic.) All of their stress had just melted away, Ed laying back on his pillow; his metal arm behind his head.

Winry was laid on top of his body feeding off of the kiss, drinking in every touch. As she laid her hands on his chest to keep from collapsing on top of him, he held one hand behind her head softly; just keeping it in place.

Though their eyes were closed a blush still laid across Ed's pale cheeks. Ed really did love this and so did Winry, making it just so perfect.

_**Oh but this is just the beginning of... Fullmetal Love!**_


	4. Connecting

After a while Winry pulled away and rolled off of Ed. Ed was a bit disappointed that it had to end, but he was tired too. Winry suddenly let out a small laugh as she thought to herself, and Edward turned and looked at her. Instead of asking why he asked:

" What just happened?"

Winry turned and looked at him smiling and blushing. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

" Does that question mean you don't wanna kiss me again?", Winry made a face of faux pout and looked into Edward's eyes, deep into his eyes. That one was a no brainer, of course he wanted to kiss her again! Ed opened his mouth but no words came out, he was too nervous to answer that question. It was ok because Winry already knew his answer by the blush of his cheeks and what he had said earlier.

_**Flashback...**_

" Well you had your 1st kiss with me.", Winry whispered. Ed smirked a kind of wicked smirk and looked at her.

" Yes but, I also want you to be my 2nd and my 3rd and my 4th and my...( blah blah blah)", Ed whispered back intimately.

_**End Of Flashback...**_

" Ed... I-I really like you, and I have since we were 4, I was just too stupid to realize it back then.", Winry forced out , she was really scared to say that and after all these years she had done it! Now she was about to find out if it was a mistake to tell him or not! ( However she was too afraid to use the word love, when she knew she was in love with him)

Ed's face turned even redder, he really like her too but didn't know how to say it exactly. He faked a frown, as he thought of something he could do.

" Well I'm sorry that you feel that way Winry... Cause I'm totally in love with you, and have been for years.", Ed smiled brightly as he had just let the cat out of the bag. He could see Winry' eyes go from a sorta despairful mood to bright and shining. She took out a wrench and bonked him on the head, not enough to hurt him or anything just a warning strike.

" Ouch!", Edward faked and reached up and rubbed his head where she hit him.

" What was that for?" He asked complainingly. Winry's lips began to puff a little then burst out laughing!

" Silly, don't scare me like that again! I love you just as much, if not more Ed!" Winry laughed a beautiful laugh, that was one of Ed's favorite things about Winry. Winry slowly sat up from her pillow and tip toed over to the door. She looked all around outside and when she didn't see Granny or Alphonse, she shut the door.

"Granny never walks in when my doors shut, its kinda our little rule.", Winry winked at Edward. Ed smiled and sat up waiting for his lady to return to him. Winry came over and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, and thought. She was so thrilled that after all these years the love she felt for Ed was returned by him too! She didn't know how he managed to love all of this, she thought as she looked up and down her body. Ed watched her with fascination, but knew what she was doing and didn't like it. He hated when she judged herself like this, he thinks she's perfect. As Winry's chin began to dip down to look at her stomach again, she felt a finger holding it up. Then that finger turned her head right around to Edward, and he was frowning.

" Don't judge yourself like that Winry, its bad for your self-esteem. You're perfect just the way you are, ALL of you!", Ed pointed out as he saw her trying to looked at her stomach again but, stopped when she saw it made him upset. Winry tried to remember what was happening earlier in the day, and remember when she ran out.

" Y'know Ed, before I ran out crying earlier. There was something I started to say, and.. and I'd like to finish it. Ed looked her and nodded slightly.

"Your eyes they're, they're so attractive it just makes me wanna... kiss you!", Winry finally finished; Diving back onto a smiling Edward Elric.

" I thought you'd never ask..", Edward lied, Winry chuckled a bit as she laid back on top of Edward. She positioned her hands on his firm chest and leaned in.

Ed stuck one hand back behind his head for the comfort and support of his neck, then placed the other back onto Winry's head; and pulled her closer. Edward closed his eyes and blushed ( AGAIN!) as their lips connected, this time immediately letting tongue in and enjoying every second of it. They didn't know what it was but, it was a good, connected feeling that they got.

He could taste Winry's lipgloss, and she could taste his always fresh breath. She knew he was big on oral hygiene. As their tongues fought for room in each others mouth, Winry could feel her love for Ed deepening. They could practically be asleep by this time but they were still awake, and " Connected". They didn't like to say making-out or french kissing or anything, so they simply said "Connecting". That was their secret code word, and it was cute!

After about an hour Winry pulled away again and sat up rubbing her arms and stretching. Ed sat up as well but had a look of wanting more, Winry didn't intend on connecting anymore right now. She had to get started on checking out his automail, so she yawned and wobbled over to her work desk. As she picked up the tool, she looked at the engraving and smiled. She sat down and picked up a carver tool and inscribed the rest, slowly and carefully. Ed tried to see what she was doing from her bedside but gave up and just walked over there instead. By the time he had gotten over there she was practically done, and admired what it now proudly said.

" What did you put on it?", Ed asked curiously reaching down to pick up the tool. Winry smiled with no verbal response and gave him the tool. He squinted his eyes carefully to read what was now added to the previous engravement. It read:

" Edward, My 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th. Nothing could ever take away this Fullmetal Love!~ WinryRockbellXEdwardElric"

Winry blushed a little thinking it was a bit corny but, when Ed leaned down and kissed her on the cheek she knew he must've like it.

" I love it Winry.", Ed chuckled a bit, while saying so. Winry chuckled back a little, and its a good thing she wasn't wearing any mascara...

" I'm really glad Edward, I really am!", Winry began to cry tears of overwhelming joy. Ed smiled, he had finally done it.

" See I told I would make you cry tears of joy.", Ed pointed out wiping a tear away from her chin. Winry looked into his eyes and smiled, As the phrase played through her mind over and over again, " Fullmetal Love"

" Yup and its all because of our Fullmetal love!", Winry whispered, and picked up Edward's metal arm even though she knew he couldn't feel it. She held it very close to her and sorta hugged it. Edward looked at her kind face and nodded:

**"FullMetal Love indeed"**


	5. Winry's Transmutation!

_**2 days later...**_

Winry woke up very groggily, as she rolled around on her pillow. She reached up and pulled her hair out of her face strand by strand. Then blowing the rest up and off, sometimes in the morning she was just so moody! She rubbed her cold arms and began to sit up slowly. Suddenly she felt a cold chill run up her spine and opened her previously closed eyes. Her eyes bulged and she gasped as she saw shadow's with eyes coming towards her. She sat up promptly in her bed and tried to cover herself up with the sheet's; alas it was no use. The tentacle like shadows picked her up and wrapped around her. She screamed and howled for help as she tried to escape its clutches.

" Ed!? Al!? Someone help!", Winry shrieked, she was terrified out of her mind. She thought they had destroyed Pride, it appeared he was back and angrier than ever! Ed came running into the room looking frantic, as he looked up at her. Pride seemed to have known who was coming through the door, because he launched an attack as soon as Ed walked in.

A shadow arm stretched out very quickly and tried to scoop up Ed, and oddly enough right when it made contact with his automail... it disintegrated! Ed tried to block the attack with his metal arm, and it turned to dust. When it tried to trip him and pick him up by the legs, he tried to step on it; his leg becoming the same as the arm. Winry's eyes were streaming with tears, as she wriggled and tried to escape. Ed laid on the ground now unable to stand with his other leg being gone, he looked to scared and helpless.

" Ed hurry up and get out of here! Go now!", Winry shouted an order. All she saw was a slight shake of his head before the shadow went for another blow! This time it wasn't the shadow, Pride in the flesh went up to Ed and smirked.

" So the little alchemist couldn't protect his girlfriend huh?", Pride scoffed and spit in Ed's face. Winry was so angry, she couldn't believe this was happening. Ed for once wasn't resenting the "little" remark, he just sat there seemingly lifeless. Pride turned to Winry and smiled a wicked and evil smile. As he tightened the grip on Winry with his shadows, he walked closer and lowered her to his level. Her feet just above the ground, she tried to think of what she could do to save Ed! He was always saving her, now it was her turn! Ed looked up and was able to mouth an apology to her weakly. She had never seen so much pain in his golden eyes, and she hated it so much!

" You know what I think I'll kill you in front of the Elric boy first. That will make his death afterwards so much more satisfying for me!", Pride announced, grinning evilly and looking Winry over. He stood where he was but moved a little closer and looked into her face, he loved to see fear up close; in detail.

" No... Win...Winry...", Ed managed to whimper before spitting out spoonfuls of warm red blood all over his shirt. Prie turned to him and sent sharp shadows flying directly into his stomach, hard. Now he just coughed it all up!

" Silence scum!", Pride ordered, venomously. His eyes turning red with anger.

This was getting harder and harder for Winry to take and she decided it was time to take action! Winry drastically took action and swung her leg back and drove it into the little boys stomach! Pride stumbled backwards, winded by that surprise attack; dropping his shadows guard and allowing Winry to wriggle out of its grasp! Pride was now enraged, he was being attacked by a mere human. He felt insulted that it would even try to fight him!

Something sparked inside of Winry as Pride tried to strike, and she flip-flopped back and away. She decided to try alchemy, but she didn't have time to draw a transmutation circle with Pride throwing his attacks at her left and right! She decided she would have to try it without one, it was the only way she could save Ed! Winry didn't even know how to start using alchemy so she just remembered what Ed did and tried.

As she put her hands together in prayer formation, Pride swung his shadow at her like a bat; as she back flipped to avoid being hit. She noticed how oddly slow Pride seemed to be moving now and thought that maybe he was getting tired and this was her chance. She looked down at her hands still clasped together and took a deep breath. She was afraid of what could happen if she couldn't do it, but something made her.

Pride saw what she was about to try to do and sent a shadow in the shape of a lightning bolt straight at her, and she knew it was now or never! Winry tossed her fears away as she slammed her palms to the ground and a burst of energy exploded from the floorboards! A giant metal wall came up in front of his shadow spear, and Winry watched as the 2 massive sources of alchemetic energy collided with one another! A giant puff of smoke came up and the sound of the explosion rattled the floors, knocking some of the ceilings insolation off. When the smoke finally cleared... it was Winry's wall that was left standing!

" How dare you destroy my beautiful shadows you arrogant bitch!", Pride roared in fury, sending multiple shadows at her now, hoping to overwhelm her. Winry grit her teeth and slammed her palms to the ground again, this time shooting white beams out of her hands! They all watched in fear as he beams hit the shadows and everything seemed to stop!

_**Beep! Beep!**_

Winry's alarm clock went off and she realized it was only a dream, well more like a nightmare!

As she sat up in bed wondering whys he had just had that dream she looked around the room for any sign of Pride. As crazy as it was since they had destroyed Pride already she was paranoid now! She rubbed her now throbbing head, all of this worrying was already making her feel sick. Then looking down at her hands, she wondered if she could really ever do alchemy. She stood up out of bed and stretched, looking at the floor she decided to try it!

" Alright lets see here!", Winry said to herself, looking at a book on basic alchemy that Ed had once used. She picked up a piece of white chalk from her work cabinet and drew a transmutation circle. It took a few tries but after a little while she drew it just right. She looked down at it hesitantly and then back at her hands again. She tucked her hair back in a ponytail for safety and swallowed hard. Her brow began to sweat from nervousness and she clasped her hands together like she had seen Ed do, and closed her eyes. She peeked one open as she forced her shaky palms to the floor! She saw sparks of energy fly up but nothing more, she was still satisfied with even knowing she could do that right now! She smiled to herself a little and crossed her arms with content. As she plopped her butt back down on her bed she looked around her room boredly. She heard a small knock on the door and allowed entry to the knocker. Of course it was Ed, he closed the door behind him and entered slowly.

" Hi, whatcha doin?", Ed asked awkwardly, nervous from the look on Winry's face. It was her "up to not good" look and he was a little scared. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her lap, she looked down and saw a loose screw on Ed's arm. This was the perfect chance to really try out my alchemy, at least that's what she thought. Winry thought that maybe if she had a goal, it would be easier to create things!

" Nothing much, hey Ed. You have a loose screw on your automail, let me get my wrench and fix it for you.", Winry offered, and Ed just looked at her oddly and gave a small nod. Winry then stood up quickly from the bed and cleared her mind of everything but that wrench. She stood over the previous transmutation circle that she had used and slapped her hands together. Her hands were together right in front of her chest, perfectly positioned! Ed watched her odd behavior and as she closed her eye's finally realize what she was attempting to do! His eyes widened from shock, was she trying to create a wrench with alchemy?!

" Winry!?", Ed reached a hand out in front of him as if trying to halt her or something. Her eyes were still closed and she gave him only a small sideways glance before forcing her hands into the hardwood floor. The circle filled with the glowing blue energy it was supposed to, making Winry's eyes open with delight. She reached down and slowly pulled up and out. It came out as smooth as butter but what came out wasn't a wrench, **it was a long wooden spear!**


	6. Rules and when it's ok to break them!

Foreword: Winry didn't really know how to explain what she was trying to do, she didn't really wanna bring up her nightmare to Ed; he would only dismiss it as an excuse. BTW: In this version Ed and Al BOTH have their alchemy, if you've seen the end of brotherhood...

" I- you- what?", Ed stood up shakily, he didn't really know what had just happened. He saw the big blue flash and all and Winry was holding a wooden spear, so what kind of explanation did she have for this? Winry slowly began to hide the spear behind her back, kinda wishing he hadn't seen that. She also did it knowing that he had already saw it, and was just making herself look stupid! She scratched her arm against her blue jeans, and smiled shyly. Ed still had a big look of confusion on his face as his temple throbbed. His mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes were staring at her and her hands.

" Close your mouth before you let flies in!", Winry suddenly burst throwing the spear to the ground; it cracked. Ed's eyes followed the unstable spear right to the ground and as soon as it made contact with the ground it cracked and grew into the wooden floorboards! Winry heard the floorboards separate and turned to look at what had happened. Her eyes widened and she jumped backwards towards Ed, and was on her guard. As she took a few more steps toward Ed she reached out and tapped him on the arm. He didn't remove his eyes from what was in front of him but instead grunted to show that he had felt that.

" Um Ed...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!", Winry yelped in a panic. Ed finally moved his head and looked up at her, he didn't have a blank look and also not necessarily an emotion filled look. He simply reached over to her and held her arm and said...

" I have absolutely no f***ing idea!", He answered calmly though, he gave her a small smile and began to laugh! Winry looked at him like he was crazy, he held his stomach he was laughing so hard. Winry's eyes grew dark with frustration and blushed at her own stupidity. She raised a hand and punched him in the arm, but not in an i'm totally mad at you sorta way.

" Edward! Are you making fun of me!?", Winry stomped, fuming from the ears. Ed chuckled a little more than stopped.

" Y'know I haven't laughed like that for anyone in a while now, it really only seems to happen around you.", Edward said relaxingly, ignoring Winry's previous question. Winry's eyes softened at this as she thought about all of the good times they used to have before he became the Fullmetal alchemist!

That's when it hit her, she had to go do some research! It involved her having to use human transmutation! Her eyes went from easy going to scrunched up and determined! Ed watched her facial expression's change and wondered what was up, that was usually the face Winry put on when she was about to lecture him about drinking more milk! Oh no!

" Uh Winry?", Ed reached for her hand slowly. Winry's eyes didn't so much as move from there spot on Ed's face, and her hand moved like lightning claiming Edwards wrist as her prisoner. Ed gasped as she clutched his wrist like she was angry at it, he looked into her eyes. She almost looked as angry as Pride did when they tried to destroy him. She closed her eyes slowly and lowered her head down and to the side. He watched her as he felt her grip on his wrist loosen and fall away completely. She retracted her hand hesitantly, and left it hanging lifelessly by her side.

" Ed?", Winry whispered strongly, her determination was making this harder to say. She just knew she wanted to do something for the people she loves, and to restore what is important the the person she really loves! Ed just swallowed hard and looked into her face, her eyes were still cold and shut.

" I need you to teach me alchemy. I'm not giving you a choice I need you to, please Ed.", Winry begged, not budging or even opening her eyes. Things were suddenly really tense in the room, and Ed had a decision to make. Ed saw her fists balling up and being squeezed, her temples jutting out as she waited for him to speak. Ed looked up at her sincerely, there was just one thing he needed to know..

" Why? Why do you want to know alchemy so badly Winry?", Ed asked in a quiet soft voice. His tone wasn't loud or sharp, he just sounded innocent and curious. Yet it was enough to shock Winry's eyes open and look towards him, his words momentarily excited her. She tried to settle herself back down, but her body wouldn't let her. Her eyes remained glued to his, she scrunched her hands in frustration. She couldn't tell him it was for human transmutation, she knew he would never allow it.

After what had happened to him... he couldn't bare to let anyone especially Winry do anything like that! She didn't wanna lie to him, to the one she loved the most, but...

" I- I just need to. You're gonna have to trust that I have my reasons, just for simple things you know once your g-", Her voice caught. She couldn't bare to say the last word, she didn't want him to go. Never, they were going out into the world to find another way besides a philosopher's stone to get Al's body back. If Winry could get it back herself though... he wouldn't have to leave. The thought of Ed leaving again though, it broke her heart in two...

Ed watched her and traced her emotions carefully, he knew what she was about to say and knew why she couldn't bare to say it. After all these years every time they came to visit and every time she had to watch them leave... how did she really feel?

" Alright I will teach you, well everything I know.", Ed started. Winry's eyes popped open wide and her fists released finally. As she looked at him in total shock bittersweet tears flooded her eyes.

" But on one condition...", Ed continued closing his eyes, this was the one rule he was truly for. Winry looked at him, he looked so serious now, she knew it must have been important. She straightened her face, swiping away her tears and nodded with a humph.

" You must never use it to kill another human being, or Chimera or anything! If your attacking something, you're doing it only out of self defense! Only weaken it so you can escape, and absolutely out of common sense of any alchemist...", Ed now clenched his metal fist and scrunched up his arms. As he lifted up his sleeve and reached out taking Winry's hand and making her feel the cold metal that was his arm. Winry looked at him, terror stricken.

" Never attempt to perform **_human transmutation_**, ever! This will be your price Winry! Or maybe even worse! You've seen my teacher she tried to bring her baby back and now she's missing her internal organs! I don't want anything to happen to you, so please promise me you won't!", Ed clenched her arms tighter with his metal hand, she could feel his urgency; it was almost like he was begging her. It was like back when they were kids and he would beg Winry to keep a secret and not tell anyone. She never did tell anyone, Ed should know to trust her!

But Winry's blood began to boil because she knew those 2 things were not comparable, she knew this was a promise she was gonna have to break! She felt sickened by herself for even putting those 2 things on the same level! She swallowed deep and squeezed him back. He opened his eyes and looked at her strong willed being, and saw her nod firmly. Taking that as a yes, he rose to his feet slowly and carefully, pulling Winry to him. He took his real arm and pointed her chin up slowly towards him. Winry made a rebellious smile at him, a little evil actually.

" What are the rules here, teacher?", Winry smirked. Ed smiled and chuckled back. Leading her face closer to hers so there noses were touching. Looking into her eyes he said,

**" This has no rules.."**

_**By the way they are respectful and responsible and stuff, all they did was kiss for a little while! For all you people with wandering minds. Plz Review, first one to review gets a shout out from me! I also really love love love reading reviews ( Almost as much as I love Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood), they always make my day!**_


	7. The Law Of Equivalent Exchange

would like to start out by giving a shout-out to a great writer and my 1st reviewer for this story: AwesomelyEpical

u/4413621/

So if you guys want clicky above^^^ to see his profile and get a list of his stories! :) Anyway on with chapter 7:

_**The Next Morning...**_

Ed was downstairs waking up, getting a drink and sitting at the counter top. He looked like a messy rag doll sitting on an old bar stool, but he didn't care much for mornings anyway. He was more of an afternoon person. As he sipped lightly from his mug, he heard footsteps coming down the hall behind him. His ears perked up a bit and turned to find Al coming in, he seemed quite cheerful in the morning. One way that the brothers seemed like opposites besides their bodies right now! Duh!

" Good morning brother!", Al greeted cheerfully, sitting right down since he couldn't eat or drink anything. Ed rolled his eyes, and slammed the mug down in annoyance.

" Ya? What the hell is so great about it?!", Ed grumbled in response. Al knew his brother wasn't a morning person and just brushed it off. Before Al had a chance to answer that, Winry padded into the room in a short skirt and a black crop top.

" Oh that's what's so great!", Ed gawked.

Suddenly Ed felt a lot more awake as he stood up from his seat and walked over to Winry.

( Please keep in mind that Al and granny have no idea about EdXWinry yet)

Ed looked her over casually as always then whispered something in her ear. Al watched confused, and he tried to think about what his brother could have to keep secret from him. He watched Winry whisper back to Ed and walk out of the room. Al got out of his seat and followed a good distance behind them so they wouldn't hear the clanking of his armour.

" Alright so the basic's of alchemy, lets review!", Edward ordered pacing back and forth in front of Winry. She sat up straight listening attentively, looking confident!

"What it the #1 taboo in all of alchemy, here in Emestrus?", Ed started with something simple. Winry didn't even have to think, every time she looked at Ed or Al the memory hit her like a bat.

" Human transmutation.", Winry answered quickly. Edward nodded slowly confirming her answer. He walked up towards her and bent down into her face.

" What does the law of equivalent exchange state?", Ed asked quietly. Winry rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure why he was asking all of these obvious questions. This was alchemy 101!

" The law of equivalent exchange states that for alchemy to be used, something of equal value must be given in exchange. Like say the earth's energy for a spear or something.", Winry sighed, answering something so easy was kinda boring. Ed nodded, leaning in closer and smiling at her.

Al was watching from the side and they kinda seemed to be acting a little odd, but nothing too weird. So far it just seemed like a typical day, but he did have one question. Why was he quizzing Winry on alchemy? And why on such basic alchemy while we're on the subject?!

" Now can you demonstrate an example Ms. Rockbell?", Ed smirked, in a smartass sort of matter. Winry had caught on now, and turned her head to the side like she was a dumb blonde.

" Sure Mr. Elric, if I kiss you with tongue, then you have to kiss me with tongue. Like this see!", Winry whispered in a sexy way. Ed smirked once more before connecting their lips, bringing his hand up to graze her cheek lightly. Her cheeks turned as red a traffic light and tingled from his touch. As she reached for his shoulders, she held on and pushed further. Closing her eyes, absorbing the feelings of joy she felt. This was stimulating the pleasure center of the brain alright!

Al gasped quietly covering his metal mouth before they could hear him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! When did they come this close, well now that Al thought about it they had been spending a lot of " Alone" time together over the last few days. He thought they were working on Ed's mechanic's not making out! He giggled a bit when he saw his brothers cheeks turning red whenever Winry opened her eyes to look at him.

As Winry retracted she licked her lips triumphantly, and Ed smiled. Winry stood up grinning, and stroked one hand over his shoulder slowly as if she was feeling his muscles. Ed felt his whole face turning red, and he cleared his throat loudly, turning away. Winry stood there looking a bit winded or confused by this behavior.

Suddenly Ed couldn't move his automail arm and he was worried. So he did the only thing that excited girls more than hot guys... hot guys with no shirt on! As he began to remove his shirt Winry's whole face flushed red, no her whole body flushed red at this one! The funny thing is, he had taken his shirt off a hundred times before for an automail repair before and it never seemed to affect Winry in any way!

" Either the temperature just got 100 degrees hotter or Ed took his shirt off!", Winry mumbled to herself shaking her head. Man that boys abs were fine! He was small, undeniably small but his abs were not! Winry shoved both hands behind her back and tried to lighten the color of her face, before he turned back around. As Ed played around with his arm his brow furled with annoyance at its inability to cooperate.

" Hey Winry I think the wires in this arm are frayed or something, because the connection is really weak.", Ed hypothesized out loud while he turned his head to face her. He was clueless as to why her face was so red, and just tried to let it calm.

" Ya, um I can fix that real quick. I just need to run to the market get some more special screws, its really hot so I think i'll take an ab- I MEAN CAB!", Winry stuttered nervously, as she turned around to walk away. Ed just rolled his eyes at Winry's sometimes confusing cuteness, and walked towards her. Winry trudged on feeling embarrassed, barely lifting her feet off the ground when she walked. The heat she felt from Ed sucked a lot of the life out of her, at the same time making her giddy. Suddenly she froze as she felt a hand in hers that wasn't there 5 seconds ago, she turned to look and of course it was shirtless Ed! Her face was just finally starting to return to a normal color but not anymore.

" Ugh I might as well paint my face red, at least then my faces color will be consistent!", Winry mumbled, she was angry at herself. Ed looked at her in an odd way, he squeezed her hand with his. She looked into his eyes as she felt his smooth while gloves against her skin. There was something Ed had been trying to say all week and now he thought he could finally say it...

" I love you...", Ed mumbled. Winry stopped and looked at him, confused by his tone. That was his nervous yet important tone, he was hiding something. She heard him say something but the articulation was off too much to actually know what he was saying!

" What was that Ed?", Winry asked loudly and clearly, as if trying to show him how he should say it. Ed stopped walking and spun Winry to face him completely, so he could see her brightly colored face.

" Well... I... uh ...you... see!", Ed tried to say it, but the words were fighting to come out. His tongue felt like it was drying up, and his face was starting to turn the same shade of red as Winry's!

" Well Ed, what is it? Just come right out and say it!", Winry demanded her temper getting the better of her. Ed opened his mouth about to force himself to say it, then slowly realized that this wasn't the right time or place. If it was then he wouldn't have a difficulty saying it, it would flow out naturally! Winry gave him an expectant look, so went with something else...

" I just wanted to tell you... how beautiful you are!", Ed blushed brightly. This made the shade of Winry's face become 2x deeper, and Edward snicker. Winry rolled her eyes, she did appreciate that since no boy had ever said that to her. She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek, all the blood seemed to rush to his cheek where she had kissed him.

" I've seen a lot of different people when me and Al were traveling around looking for our bodies and stopping the homunculus from taking over but... you're the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen!", Ed said and it felt so right, it wasn't even hard. Winry reached out and pulled his head towards hers, this deserved some credit. Seeing as it almost made her cry, it was the nicest thing that anyone had ever said to her! As he got closer she held onto his arms and didn't let go, slowly moving further and further towards her.

" Just let me know if you want me to stop...", Ed whispered quietly, caressing her jaw slightly. Winry's eyes began to fill up with tears, at this stupid question.

" Are you kidding me? There's nowhere i'd rather be, nowhere!", Winry whispered back.

Al stood in the background still watching all of this, he didn't know his brother could be so romantic! He felt it would be wrong to invade their privacy anymore than he had already, and Al left. Ed tucked one of Winry's stray hair behind her ear softly. Winry couldn't take it anymore, she kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, nothing fancy or french. Just a sweet kiss, pure sugar and spice emitting from Winry, and that was rare! Winry wasn't exactly super girly if you know what i'm saying. When Ed pulled his lips off of hers he had one last thing to say...

" After all of these years me and Al have been out searching, for our bodies; but I was also searching for another something. After a while I thought I would never find someone who had it, but this whole time it was like I had left it with you Winry. I was looking for something to fill the loneliness in my life, how could I not see what was so plainly staring me in the face! I'm sorry Winry, for hurting you, ever. I'm just here trying to tell you that... **_I love you!_**", Edward finally was able to admit it, and that was it for Winry's make-up... Winry let those tears spill over and she looked so helpless.

Her arms broke apart from Ed's and she wept. Ed smiled knowing this must have had a big effect on her, and pulled her slowly into his embrace. He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly Winry opened her eyes to this, he usually wasn't a hugger. Then again he didn't usually admit he loved Winry either. He slipped off his red trench coat and laid it on Winry's shoulders. She smiled, knowing she probably looked like a sick raccoon.

_**That's where they stood... for a long time... Ed had forgotten about his automail getting fixed... they just held each other... thats all it took... to take Winry's breath away... XD!**_


	8. A Flower As Special As You :)

_**Warning: More Intense language in this chapter... sorry... :(**_

_**Later at the market...**_

" Wow! look at all the books on alchemy they have here Ed!", Winry beamed looking around at books on a shelf, they were all sorts of different colors! She saw one that was a burgundy and covered with dust, she gently pulled it off the shelf and opened it up. She coughed madly as an enormous dust cloud escaped from within the pages. As she turned the pages she looked at all of the pictures and definitions. She looked behind her to see Ed standing right there with a disapproving look on his face.

" Winry I don't think getting that book is a good idea. It doesn't seem very detailed. Now lets go find those screws, I can't teach you anything until my arm gets fixed!", Ed took Winry's hand and began to walk. Winry had her own opinion on the book and there was something different about it, she could feel it! The man who was selling the book was sitting at a wooden stand reading a newspaper. Suddenly something big and heavy came down on his head, and knocked him over!

" Hey who did that!?", The man demanded, while he was getting up and rubbing his head where it had hit. Winry's face contorted in the distance, whoops! Upon further examination the man found he had been hit with a wrench, with money tied to it by a hairband! Winry saw the man counting the $, and give her a thumbs up. She mouthed a huge "Thank you" than a "Shh" sign signaling it'll be our little secret. Winry knew eventually Ed would turn to look at her and she had nowhere to hide the book!

" Damn this short skirt!", Winry whisper-cursed, if she had her cargo pants on, she could have just slipped it into one of the pockets. Why weren't skirts made with pockets!? Ed heard her small comment and replied with,

" Y'know I think you look cute in a skirt...", Ed made his aimless comment. Winry's cheeks turned red a little again, same with Ed's. They were gonna have to get used to giving each other compliments.

" Well you look good without a shirt on...", Winry giggled forcing a hand to her mouth. She couldn't stop giggling at that, and watched Ed's cheeks turn red, and giggled even harder.

" Guilty as charged!", Ed fake flexed, making Winry laugh even harder. She ruffled his bangs around a little, she knew he didn't really like people messing with his hair. People always told him to get a haircut when he started to grow it out, like his brothers used to be, but he never listened. He liked having a long golden braid, no-one knew why but he did. Winry liked it too, it framed his face the way short hair couldn't!

Somehow Ed didn't mind when Winry touched his hair, it was love, he just knew it. Ed wrapped his arm around Winry and she laid her head on his shoulder. When they were walking by another " Secrets of alchemy" booth Winry saw that they were selling Philosopher Stones and it made her wonder: Why did Ed and Al refuse to use a stone? What was so bad about it? ( Winry doesn't know what's IN a stone)

" Hey Ed?", Winry asked. Ed looked down at her face.

" Ya?", He replied, wondering in his voice. Winry bit her lip, she didn't know if this was touching on a bad subject or not but...

" What's so bad about using a Philosopher's stone?"

Ed froze hearing those words, a million people had asked him this before and it had been hard to tell them. How could he tell Winry though, he didn't think she could handle it! Winry just looked up at him, he appeared to be having a daymare. ( A nightmare during the day= daymare)

" Ed are you-" " D-do you know what's in a Philosophers Stone, Winry", Ed cut in, a sharp tone of voice to say the least. He wouldn't even look at her as he asked this, he wanted a straightforward answer! His arm began to tremble, the memory of when they figured out how a Philosophers Stone was made and what was in it was haunting him! Winry could see how shaken up this one question had made him and felt bad all at once. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he yanked his shoulder out of her reach. Winry frowned, thinking he was now mad at her.

"Ed i'm sorry, I don't know what's in one. How bad could it be though?", Winry tried to make him smile, she didn't think it could ever have anything to do with a human life.

" Winry, the main ingredient in a Philosophers Stone is... is hundreds of human lives...", Edward let it slip right through his fingers. He could see Winry's expression fall deeply out of the corner of his eye. He felt so cold, he knew she wasn't ready to know. Winry was shaking now too, who could be so evil as to create something made of human lives. It was absolutely horrifying! She couldn't imagine killing 1 person, much less hundreds and all for what? Immortality? The immortality of 1 person isn't worth the lives of hundreds of people, the law of equivalent exchange didn't even apply here.

" Wait! Ed who came up with the law of equivalent exchange in the 1st place? If the stone has the power to override the law of equivalent exchange then who's to say there's not another way!?", Winry shook Ed's arm with excitement. Ed didn't move though, he had no reaction. Winry's smile slowly began to fade, why wouldn't he say anything. Ed shook his head, he didn't want to hear anymore of this. Winry's optimism was making him sick,

"The law equivalent exchange stands; That is that, nothing more. The whole basis of alchemy is forged on the law of equivalent exchange, there couldn't just be some hidden way to override it!", Ed suddenly boomed his sadness and frustration taking over. Winry let go of his arm and stumbled back from his sudden loud tone.

" But the, the stone!-" " The stone is the devil's work! Can't you see, its the only way and its not right so just drop it!", Ed cut in shouting again, stepping closer and closer to her. Winry's face was seared with fear and anger.

" I refuse to believe that... there's another way.", Winry scoffed at him. She pulled the book out from behind her back and showed him.

"And I'm gonna find it!" Winry turned away and ran off, tears dripping down her face. She ran into the construction store and found Mr. Haniem who gave her the special ordered screws and went home without another word, and without Edward...

Winry ran the whole way home sobbing, she couldn't see yet she knew exactly where she was going. Once she got home she stopped on the porch, as a memory covered up her path. She saw her and Ed when they were kids, he used alchemy and created a flower.

* * *

_**Inside Winry's flashback...**_

Winry and Ed sat down on the porch together, his mother had just passed away a month before. Both Ed and Al seemed to be very depressed since they had come to stay with Winry and her grandmother. Winry didn't take it as an offense though, she knew that they just really missed their mother. She was the most important person to the two of them, well next to each other. Then there was Winry, Al was always very nice to her, Ed didn't wanna admit he had a bit of a crush on Winry and was a little mean cause of it. Ed always hated being called short or small, and because of this grew up to have quite a short fuse. But as they sat on the porch together just talking, and laughing that; that was the moment Ed realized he loved Winry.

" Hey Winry?", Ed tapped Winry on the shoulder. Winry turned to look at him, an oddly happy expression on her face.

" Ya Ed?", Winry responded. Then Ed took a piece of the chalk they had been playing with and drew a transmutation circle in front of them on the cement. Winry watched with curiosity, she had seen him draw this many times before but, didn't quite know how to use it. She watched him put his hands together and force his palms into the ground. He watched in amazement as her eyes lit up from the blue glow around the perimeter of the circle.

" Wow!", Winry gawked, she reached out her hand to touch it. Ed quickly smacked her hand away, and she developed a hurt look on her face.

" Hey you can't touch it! You could lose your hand or worse dummy!", Ed yelled. Winry shrank in her seat, picked up a wrench and hit him with it. ( Yup thats where the wrench attack originated!)

" Ouch!", Ed yelped. He didn't even bother looking at her before he reached into the circle and pulled something out... It was a Lilly! He smiled as it came into his hands a purple Lilly! He reached out and placed it in Winry's hands, as she looked at it in wonderment. Here eyes were wide with happiness and shock, how and why she wondered.

" Hey why'd you use alchemy to create a flower for me, when you could have just picked one for me from the field over there?", Winry asked pointing to the field to there right. Ed nodded, he knew he could've done that, but he had his reasons.

" Ya but I wanted it to be as special as you are, Winry. I know I lose my temper a lot but, it doesn't mean I don't care about you. I'm just sad about mother being gone.", Ed's voice grew weak, but he thought he had to be strong. Winry ran her hand on his shoulder giving him a hug. She squeezed his shoulder and pulled him towards her.

" You know you don't always have to be so strong, just let it out. It's ok to cry!", Winry coed. Ed burst into tears at her kind and accepting words, he felt like it was ok to show his sadness with her. He felt like she would accept him anyway, that was the 1st time he didn't feel guilty about crying in front of someone else. He didn't feel like a nuisance, he was opening up to someone and it felt good! Winry held him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which didn't seem to mean anything back then.

" I just miss her so much, I want mommy back! I want god to give her back!", Ed wept, Winry began to tear up too, she didn't like seeing Ed upset. She knew he needed to get it out though, or else he wouldn't be a sociable person in this world.

" I know, I miss my parents too; but we'll see them again someday!", Winry tried to cheer him up. He looked up at Winry, he knew she hated talking about her parents. It hurt her too much, cause they were everything to her! He held her hand, and nodded.

" What if we could bring your parents back like i'm trying to with my mom!?", Ed suddenly suggested. Winry looked him in the eye, thinking he couldn't mean...

" You don't mean... human transmutation?!", Winry asked her voice full of shock. Ed shushed her, he didn't want other people to hear. He knew it was the ultimate taboo too, but her felt like he had to do it! He thought he could do it... poor Edward was gravely mistaken. He almost lost the last family he had ( - Hohenheim), trying to get his family back...

_**End of flashback...**_

* * *

It was almost like Winry was in her own flashback, like it was happening right now; it was so very vivid! Now she was back, that memory hurt right now. She lost her parents and now she might lose Ed and Al! Ed was basically pushing her away to, he didn't even wanna let her try to help. She heard footsteps behind her and she had a feeling she knew who it was. She turned around and there stood Ed, and he looked confuzzled. He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

" Ed will you let me find a way to help you guys?", Winry was giving him one more chance to help her help them. Ed just shook his head in disagreement.

" I'm sorry Winry I just don't think its a-" " I don't wanna hear it, you stubborn jackass!", Winry interrupted her eyes filling up with tears again, but rage filled tears.

" I'm just trying to help! You don't need to always try to protect me! For years now I've been on my own, I don't need your protection! And for years you've come and gone, making my heart light up! Then I had to watch you leave not even sure if you were coming back again! Do you know how much I worried, and all of the times you came back it wasn't for me or granny. It was for an automail repair, thats why I was always so angry to have to fix it! Every time you left it tore my heart out and... i'm done! You wanna stop believing go right ahead! I for one am never gonna stop looking for a way to get your bodies back! I don't care if it takes my whole life! You guys are the most important things to me! Especially you Ed...", Winry finished, and slammed the front door behind her!

" Damn it!", Ed kicked the watering can on the side of the path and sent it flying into the field. He didn't know what to do, he knew Winry really cared about him. He really cared about her, that's why he was doing what he was doing! She had said that every time they came and left it tore her heart out, because she wanted to help... and they never gave her the opportunity. They never asked her to come with, or t do anything besides fixing their automail. They treated her like a servant, asking her to do what they wanted when they wanted it, then sending her back to where she came from. They pulled her close then pushed her away after all of these years... Ed grabbed his own head and screamed. He was so mad at himself, Winry was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he just had to go and f*ck things up!

_**" I can't just let this happen, I love Winry way too much to let it happen. I have to let her help..."**_


	9. The Mourning Of A Butterfly

" Al! Al!", Ed yelled running around outside the perimeter of the house. He had really screwed up with Winry, and needed Al's help to fix things. He could still see her face before she slammed that door in his face, it replayed in his memory over and over again. It was pure torture, he had never seen her cry so hard; knowing he had caused it made it all the more hellish! Al heard him from inside the screen door in the back of the house, and walked outside.

" Ya brother?", he called back. Ed heard him in the distance and followed the sound of his voice. When Ed finally spotted Al he ran towards him. Once he had stopped his face was red from all of the blood rushing to face, and he needed to bend over to catch his breath. Al noticed his brother looked especially tired even for just running, and he seemed emotionally worn the way he was shouting for him. Once he could finally speak, he stood up straight and looked at Al.

" I- I need your help Al. I said some things to Winry that I shouldn't have and we had this big fight! I made her cry, really hard. It hurt's Al, because... because... **I love her!"**, Ed had to push it out, it was especially embarrassing to have to say in front of his brother. Suddenly he felt his body being lifted off of the ground and swung about. He looked up surprised to see Al swinging him around and jumped out of his arms. Once Ed had tumbled to the earth again, he had fire in his eyes; Al wasn't helping!

" Al! What the hell was that for!?", Ed shouted anger flooding his veins. Al just laughed at him.

" I did that because it's about time you admitted it!", Al shouted in return, but his voice was joy filled. He crossed his arms as he watched his brothers expression change from furious to helpless.

" Wait! You already knew?", Ed asked in disbelief, he didn't know Al knew he liked Winry. Al sighed and sat down on the bench behind him.

" Oh brother will you never learn! I knew you liked Winry since we were kids, heck I knew you liked her before you knew you liked her! You're just slow, and after all these years you finally admitted it! Unbelievable, and after you planted one on her too...", Al divulged then, slapped his hand over his mouth, he wasn't supposed to say that last part... Ed listened to everything, then his eyes widened at the last part. He walked up to Al and sat down next to him. His face turning red with anger and embarrassment, about equal amounts.

" Al, how the hell did you know about that!?", Ed asked his eyes closed and his eyebrow twitching from annoyance. Al frowned a bit and rubbed the back of his helmet nervously. He knew there wasn't really a way to hide it anymore, and anyway what was the point?

" I kinda saw your equivalent exchange lesson... Wait but I was curious why were you quizzing her on basic alchemy skills? She's not even an alchemist.", Al also admitted and asked too. Ed let his head fall into his hands, he couldn't believe that his little brother had to see that soft part of him! He was humiliated, he was sooo screwed!

" Oh God! I'm sorry you had to see that Al! Don't tell Winry she'll murder you! Oh and about the whole alchemy thing, it's a long story that I don't really have time to explain right now! I just really need your help, Al!", Ed mourned.

" Ok, you know I'll always be there to help you brother, especially since it took you 15 years to finally get Winry and i'm not letting you screw this all up so easily. Anyway what were you two fighting about anyway?", Al looked to his older brother. The memories of what happened stung Ed's eyes as he remembered the horrible things he had said to her... He shook his head as he came back to reality to explain it to Al.

" We were fighting over Philosopher's Stones, but not in the way you think. It wasn't that she wanted to use one, and I didn't approve; it wasn't like that. She saw an ad when we were in the market looking for new bolts for my arm here, and asked me why we never tried to use a Philosophers stone. All of the memories of when we found out what was in them came flooding back and I started yelling at her like an ass!

I was just so rage filled, I told her what was in it, and she insisted there had to be a better way to override the law of equivalent exchange. Sh kept trying to convince me, but her optimism was starting to worry me. I was yelling at her and screaming, I knew how I was making her feel. Yet i kept attacking her until she ran away crying! I... I just didn't want her to get involved Al, I was too worried. She wasn't listening, and I got mad. I really am an idiot, letting my temper take over... I really am a big dumbass Al, I really am. But there was one thing she said to me right before she slammed the door in my face.", Ed explained burying his face in his hands, he didn't wanna let Al see him tearing up. He's the older brother and he felt like it wouldn't be right to let Al see him cry. Ed explained this moment to him, he remembered her exact words...

_**Flashback...**_

I'm just trying to help! You don't need to always try to protect me! For years now I've been on my own, I don't need your protection! And for years you've come and gone, making my heart light up! Then I had to watch you leave not even sure if you were coming back again! Do you know how much I worried, and all of the times you came back it wasn't for me or granny. It was for an automail repair, thats why I was always so angry to have to fix it! Every time you left it tore my heart out and... i'm done! You wanna stop believing go right ahead! I for one am never gonna stop looking for a way to get your bodies back! I don't care if it takes my whole life! You guys are the most important things to me! Especially you Ed...", Winry finished, and slammed the front door behind her!

_**Flashback ends...**_

Al listened and it did sound horrifying, he couldn't imagine what he would do if he had made May cry like that back in central. **He could also tell by how his brothers voice was caught that he was sobbing**. He put an arm around Ed's shoulder, causing him to look up. Here comes Al's words of wonder!

_" Brother Winry feels like your babying her, and I know it's just cause you care about her and don't want her to get hurt but you need to let it go sometimes. This was one of those times, you can let her go and watch her at the same time. It's like this: If you grew a butterfly from a caterpillar and was too afraid to let it fly away eventually, it would die. It's the same kind of thing with Winry, i'm not saying she'll dies or anything but it will hurt your relationship. So brother you need to help her to fly, watch over her from a distance, even help her sometimes; and if she gets an injured wing, help to heal her, the let her try again. You have to push her to try her best and fight for the things she believes in. Or else do you really even have the right to say that you love her?", Al declared sentimentally to Ed. When he turned to look at Ed to see if he was listening, he saw Ed smiling at him as if he had said something that no-one else could._

" Al y'know you always seem to say exactly what I need to hear, thank you.", Ed hugged his brother tightly and got up to find Winry and make things right!

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Winry...**_

She sat at her desk trying to work, to read so she could help him. She couldn't though, she couldn't focus on anything after what had just happened out there. All of the horrible things they had said to each other, they loved each other. They weren't supposed to fight, they were supposed to get along like other couples right? She slammed the book shut and melted down. She picked the book up and threw it at her closet door. As she slammed her fists into her desk, creating dents; not long after tears hit the wood also. Her body ached from today, and her heart hurt! She couldn't take this, she loved Ed too much, but he just wouldn't let her help and now he probably hated her! ( Thats not possible)

" Damn it! Damn you Ed! Damn, damn damn!", Winry screeched in an uncontrollable fit. She couldn't handle how her heart moaned and groaned! She yearned to be with Ed, to touch him, to kiss him! Her heart wanted all of these things, why wouldn't her body let her go get it?! As Winry threw herself onto her bed she wept further, at this point she was willing to let death claim her. **_She had truly never missed Ed more than she did right now..._**

" Huh? Maybe I'm the stubborn jackass?" Winry thought. She heard a knock at her door and looked at it, she didn't say anything cause she knew who it was. She just stared at the door, she had 3 choices.

_She could let him in._

_She could tell him to get the hell away_

_She could say nothing and continue to mourn silently_

As she thought over these 3 choices she heard her own voice say...

**" Come in..."**


	10. Like A Cocoon I Won't Leave Your Side!

Winry started to have second thoughts about allowing Ed entry into her room, as she heard the door handle begin to turn. She sat up slightly in waiting, it seemed like it was taking forever for the knob to make a full rotation. Once she heard the click of the knob being done turning, her heart began to race. She grabbed a ponytail and pulled her hair back, real quick before he pushed and entered. There he stood in the doorway, all that was visible was his neck and up. She felt so relieved to even be able to see that much of him, she loved every bit of him no more denying it.

" What do you want, jackass?", Winry asked annoyedly, bringing back the ever so popular nickname we all love!

" I brought you something...", Ed announced before taking a step further into the room, revealing a small jar with a fuzzy cocoon attached to the lid. Winry squinted to make sure she was seeing it right. He came closer to her and set it down carefully on the side of her bed. She picked the jar up gently and observed the little creature. He watched with amusement as her eyes traced the glass, and identifying the creature.

" Ed is this the cocoon to a butterfly or something?", Winry asked quietly, she had lost most of her voice from crying all night. Ed nodded, remembering what Alphonse had told him earlier. He explained everything that Al had said earlier, and how her and the butterfly that the cocoon's gonna be someday are very much alike. He explained the parts about helping her every once and a while, and even the part about letting her fly free...

" Winry i'm so sorry, it was not ok for me to yell at you like that no matter how much pain I was in. I just can't control my temper on those subject, I don't know why. I need to work on that a little... I really am sorry, you mean so much to me I just didn't want you to get hurt. This is dangerous stuff were missing with and I don't want you to get hurt like us or the colonel or Major Armstrong or countless amounts of casualties we just had in Central. So I was just wondering if you could maybe find it in your heart to forgive me, and if you want we could be just friends again?", Ed was on his knees, he couldn't look at her he felt like a monster. Winry had listened to everything he had said, and he seemed to have thought it would have no effect on the situation.

" Ed you've been hanging around too many homunculus lately...", Winry smiled slightly. Ed looked up into her face, he couldn't tell if she was angry or not still. He looked into her eyes for answers.

" I don't totally forgive, after all I have been up here crying and swearing my heart out because of you.", Winry kinda scolded, Ed hated making her cry and it stung hearing that. Winry picked up the cocoon jar again and took off the lid. Ed looked at the jar and looked at Winry he didn't really understand. He cocked his head to the side as Winry reached down to where he sat to hand him the jar and lid.

" What are you doing Winry?", Ed asked confusedly. He looked at it closely and he still didn't understand, what was she getting at? Winry crossed her legs on the bed and wiped her eyes.

" You see just like me and that cocoon we couldn't leave your side even if we wanted to. What's inside of us keeps us right where you are...", Winry clasped her hands together in her lap. Ed finally got it and smiled at her, as he stood up and closed the jar lid. He walked over to her tools and used a sharp one to make a few small air holes at the top of the jar. Winry watched him take a piece of masking tape and put it on the side of the jar and pick up a sharpie. He then returned to Winry's to bedside and looked at her expectantly, but she didn't know what he expected her to say.

" Well what do you think we should name it?', He asked as if it was sorta obvious. She thought, as she rubbed her chin in a thinking sort of way. Ed stood there impatiently, hands on his hips. Suddenly Winry looked back up from her lap and snapped her fingers; it was her aha moment!

" Lets name him Edwin!", Winry suggested excitedly. Edward didn't even have to guess why, it was casual yet included both of there names. Ed nodded happily and smiled at her, as he walked over to the table and sat. He wrote the name "Edwin Love" on the piece of tape and put the jar on her window sill. Winry and Ed stood back kinda admiring it and it was a sweet moment. Winry finally stood and walked over to Ed.

" Hey Ed I just wanted to let you know that there's something on your lips, and its big!", Winry got closed pointing at it, Ed unaware of the ruse looked down and tried to reach for it.

" What is it?", Ed asked Winry confusedly, he didn't see anything. Winry smiled and grabbed his shoulders, kissing him on the lips for a few seconds. Then pulling away to see if he wanted to continue or what. He was so flustered from this surprise that his face turned deep red and showed no emotion but surprise. Winry waited for a second and just as she was about to give up and pull away, Ed placed a hand under her chin. Her eyes widened she didn't know what was going on now.

" Where do you think your going?", Ed whispered seductively. Winry smirked back, she knew what he was doing.

" Wherever you are...", Winry answered romantically. (OMG Edward fangirls scream in the background)

" Works for me..", Ed shrugged and kissed Winry, Winry didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Little did they know that right outside Winry's window there was a certain armored Elric brother watching them.

* * *

" Well brother you finally got it right!", Al sighed.

" Aw man I really need a girlfriend...", Al sighed realizing he was investing all of his time in someone else's relationship; why wasn't he in his own. Then Alphonse looked down over his body and remembered,

" Oh ya, thats why..." He said sadly, and smacked his breastplate. He then left that window and gave them some privacy.

* * *

Ed let one hand rest on the side of Winry's cheek and kissed her harder. Winry in response kissed him even harder. In the few seconds they pulled apart to catch their breath Winry collapsed into Ed's arms. She hugged him tight. Ed didn't know why she seemed so desperate to hug him, like it had taken a thousand years to get to him.

" Ed I love you, so so much. I can't even describe it to you, whenever I'm around you my heart just.. like feels happy!", Winry tried to explain. Ed listened, and knew that the only other person that had ever felt that way about him was his mother; but this was a little different. He hugged her tightly back, well with one arm the other was still broken from earlier.

" I love you too. I've loved you since we were just caterpillars playing in the field. I love you now more than ever, your my little cocoon, and I'll love you even more when your my little butterfly someday and I'll keep loving you even after death does us apart.", Ed whispered to her. Winry let tears of joy flow down her cheeks, to her that was pure poetry. ( Especially considering most of what Ed says is word vomit)

" Anyway lets fix your arms before it falls off.", Winry suggested pulling out of his arm slowly. Ed nodded and they went over to the desk to fix his arm.

_**" Fullmetal arm, after Fullmetal Heart!"**_


	11. When you leave

Winry was oddly silent as she finished oiling the new gears in Ed's arm. She had decided to do a full inside cleanout of his automail since she was replacing some of the major bolts anyway. She polished things inside and out, she took great pride in her work! Ed sat there boredly, as she finished up and sat back. She pulled the tight safety goggles off of her eyes and yawned.

" You tired?", Ed asked rhetorically. Winry just rubbed her eyes slowly and nodded. Ed held her shoulders and helped her up and out of the chair nicely. Ed himself was tired as well, and Winry could tell; what a gentleman!

" You don't have to help me Ed, I know you're tired too.", Winry insisted, attempting to pull from his grasp. Ed just pulled her back to him and turned her to make her face him. He looked into her deep blue eyes, and just shook his head.

" Winry, I'm not doing this cause I have to, i'm doing it cause I want to. Now please just let me help you.", Ed smiled, he was so tired and it looked weak. He really did care about her though and she had just worked for hours to fix his automail. It was the least he could do, and he was glad to help!

Winry smiled and kissed him on the cheek, as he helped her to the bed. She was quite shaky, things got really cold in Resembool at night; no matter the season! She felt his kind hands softly caressing her body, leading her to her cozy bed and felt so at ease.

She was admittedly cold though, she wouldn't say anything though. As she got to the side of her bed, she collapsed inside and tried to get warm.

Ed watched with amusement as she squirmed around inside, begging the sheets for their warmth. He could see she was getting irritated though, it was late and she was tired from working; so he couldn't blame her.

" Damn sheets!", Winry grumbled, she suddenly felt warmth overlapping the chills she felt and looked up at Ed. She saw him looking down at her with content, and noticed he didn't have his red jacket on. She looked down and saw the red jacket lying on her sheets keeping her warm. She felt bad instantly and tried to give it back, but he refused.

" You're already on the couch Ed, I can't take your jacket too!", Winry whined pushing the fabric back at him, she saw his eyes turn serious. As he stopped pushing but held the coat in her hands, firmly he looked down at her.

" Winry, I want you to stay warm ok. I am fine, I have my black coat.", Ed coaxed, Winry was about to fight back but, figured what was the point in further arguing when he would win anyway! She simply nodded slightly and buried her face in it like a kitten, rousing a small laugh from Ed. He stroked his hand through her long blonde hair one last time before heading for the door. Before he had reached the door frame though he heard Winry call out to him, he turned to her one last time tiredly.

" Ed, when you leave to go look for another way to get your bodies back... I'm coming with you!", Winry blurted, this was her decision. She had been thinking about it for a little while now, and the thought of just letting him leave again was too lonely too handle! Ed opened his mouth about to say as much as he'd like that he didn't think it was a very good idea, but withheld due to all the turmoil that had occurred today.

" We'll speak more about it later ok?", Ed whispered, ready to end this conversation. Winry nodded calmly, but she had so much more to say right now; it was all just swirling around inside her head!

" Goodnight, I-I love you Ed..."

" Goodnight, I love you too Winry..."

*door closes* Winry dug her face into Ed's cloak, it smelled just like him. It was like Ed didn't even have to try to be amazing! He was perfect in every way to Winry, except for the way he was always breaking his automail.

She also wondered why Ed wasn't this nice to her before, then remembered they were just friends. Still friends were nice to each other, but Ed has a strong will. He really cared about others, but didn't like to show his soft side.

_**To Winry that was just another trait that showed how he has a Fullmetal Heart!**_

_**Ps: Plz Review, I barely get any on this story! In fact I only have one!**_


	12. Ed, Al, & Winry, the FMA 3-some

_**Please enjoy this chapter, some people say its fluff; pay good attention though. Some of what happens her will have a big impact on the story later on... Sorry this one took a little while, but now I give you Chapter 12! (PLZ REVIEW!)**_

When Winry woke up the next morning the only thing she could think about was learning alchemy, she needed to get the practice in! She wanted to leave with the boys, like Fullmetal alchemist, his brother and his fiance! Winry slapped a hand over her forehead, did she just think fiance! Well she would, she loves Ed, they have loved each other for years; they just wouldn't admit it to each others faces.

Anyway when she left though it would be safer if she knew something to defend herself, in case Ed wasn't there or was injured. She shivered at the thought of Ed being injured, she promised herself that if she went that wouldn't happen. They defeated the Fuhrer, and Pride, and Envy, and all the other evil homunculi, right? Winry wasn't so sure after that dream she had a few nights ago.

*Knock* *knock* " Wake up Winry!" Winry heard a voice call, and she knew who it was. She rushed from her bed, wrapping herself in Ed's coat first and went to the door. She opened it slowly peeking through the crack to make sure it was Ed or Al. When she realized it was she smiled and walked out into the hallway, leaning against the door frame and looked into his eyes.

" What's up Ed, its like 7 am. What do you need?", Winry asked trying to sound like she had just woken up. Ed smiled and grabbed her shoulders lightly, he had news!

" Oh I just wanted to tell you that me and Ed have an extra week to stay here!", Ed tried to sound enthusiastic, but knew Winry wanted them to just stay for good. Winry's smile fell, but she tried to look happy anyway; just a little smile.

" Like I said last night i'm going with you!", Winry suddenly remembered. For Ed her bringing this up was like a slap in the face.

" Winry, I really would like that but, its just too dangerous!", Ed tried to reason with her. He really did want her to come, but more than that he just wanted her to be safe! Winry thought for a second tapping her feet, sinking to the floor against the wall. She snapped her fingers, though it was barely audible to humans. Ed looked at her worriedly, oh no she had an idea!

" I got it Ed! If you train me non-stop then I'll be at some level to defend myself! Then I can go with you as like your assistant alchemist!", Winry shouted jumping up in an excited manner. Ed thought about this and he wasn't so sure it was such a good idea... but he knew he had to. She really wanted to and he had left her behind too many times, plus he wouldn't miss her anymore! They would be together, at last for a long period of time. He smiled nervously, and nodded firmly. To Winry that looked like he had agreed, and she rushed to over to him; she was just so excited and happy. She kissed his lips quick and wrapped her arms around him tight. Even though they had kissed plenty of times before Ed still blushed whenever he kissed her, he was just that kind of guy!

" Alright, lets go get some breakfast!", Winry was all upbeat and cheerful now that all of that was sorted. Ed just rolled his eyes and grumbled, he wasn't a morning person. Winry sighed, reached out, and grabbed his arm.

" C'mon...shorty!", Winry giggled and began walking, and it was almost like all Ed could see was red. Even though it was Winry, he still hated when people called him short!

" I'm not short! God why do people always say that! I hate being called short!", Ed roared with fury down the hallway. Winry didn't say a thing he was walking by himself and she was happy; she smiled to herself, a job well done. As she brushed off her pajama pants she made her way into the kitchen, watching Ed sit at the counter, staring at the microwave like it was a time machine! She pulled the milk carton from the fridge quickly, slamming it down on the countertop and looking at Ed. He noticed her staring at him out of the corner of his eye and turned to look back. His eyes wandered all of her face until he looked down and saw the milk in front of him. He scrunched up his face and pushed it towards her, she knew he hated milk and yet she had gotten it out and tried to give it to him!

" I don't like milk! You know that Winry!", Ed hissed in a mono-tone voice. Winry just laughed and that kinda made Ed pissed, as he slammed his hands down on the granite.

" And you wonder why you're so" " Don't... even... say it!", Ed interrupted angrily, his eyebrow was twitching at this point. Winry just smiled sweetly and ran her hand over his. Her sweetness always made him blush and mad because, he was jealous of how openly affectionate she could be without being embarrassed! As she saw him slowly move his hand away from hers as his face flushed red slowly. She chuckled lightly, and began to reach up with her hand to cover her mouth; instead her hand was caught by Ed's. He had calmed down and was thinking a little more rationally now, he may not be a "morning" person but he was a "Winry" person. Winry looked into his eyes, she didn't know what to say or do, she didn't dare move or even breath loudly. She just looked into his eyes, and smiled a little; watching him smiling back up at her.

" GOOD MORNING!", Screeched Al bounding into kitchen, scaring the bolts out of both Winry and Ed! They yanked apart in shock, Winry knocking over the milk carton; letting it fall to the floor and spill.

" Al what the hell!", Ed found himself yelling out of annoyance, they were just having a nice moment in the morning and Al just had to ruin it. Al rubbed his arm, and made a guilty looking expression.

" Sorry brother, i'm such a mood killer!", Al kicked himself, Ed kinda felt bad for yelling at him now.

" Oh and I'm really sorry Winry, here let me help you clean up!", Al suggested reaching over to get some paper towels. Winry didn't think that was a good idea, she didn't want him to get milk on him, he could start to rust!

" No, it's ok Al, really. I don't want you to rust, I got it.", Winry waved down Al's offer and got the paper towels herself, bending down to clean up. Ed watched her, shoving a piece of burnt toast into his mouth. He was really bad at using machines.

" Brother we are really bad at working appliances now aren't we?", Al pointed out the charred crumbs falling from Ed's lips. Ed looked down at the countertop and observed them; picking one up and flicking it off the tip of his thumbnail.

" Ya, I suppose you're right Al. We have been ordering room service everyday for a while now huh? We are hopeless!", Ed half laughed at his own personal insult, Al chuckled back as well. Winry just smiled towards the floor, she loved hearing the boys get along. Most siblings who differed in age didn't really get along very well but, well Ed and Al only had eachother left after their mother died, since their father left. Now they had Winry too, they had always and they knew that. They had always loved Winry, for Ed in a different way than Al, but you know what I mean. She kept wiping the floor and reminisced in their childhood memories.

" Hey Ed, can we start practicing after you eat a real breakfast?", Winry asked standing up, and pulling the burnt toast out of his mouth. He was kinda shocked that she just literally pulled it out of his mouth, and it made Al laugh a little. Ed wiped off his mouth quickly and jumped up from his stool. Walking over to the microwave he looked it over.

" You do realize you're checking out a microwave right?", Winry joked, arousing his eyes to roll and Al to keep on laughing.

" I think I remember how to work this thing Al.", Ed thought out loud, pushing a few different buttons. One second he was pushing a few buttons and the next he was doubled over in pain.

" Ed you're the only guy I know that can injure himself opening a microwave, how cute.", Winry mocked and at the same time loving him. Ed was about to resent that remark until he saw the caring look on her face.

" Ya thanks.", He moaned brushing off his shirt, and standing up straight again. Winry walked over next to him, and thought it was time to give him a bit of a break from the teasing he's had to endure this morning; he already wasn't a morning person, why rub it in more!

" Here let me help you...", Winry smiled as he looked up from the floor. She reached her hand behind his head, pulling him towards her and kissing his lips softly. Even though it was just morning her breath was so minty and cool, and her lips were so soft and light the way she kissed him, unlike all the other times. She was kissing him with a passion just a lighter form of passion, and Ed could feel it was hot! As she pulled away she just looked at his face, and it looked stunned.

" Um brother...?", Al called out, he wasn't sure if he was still alive by the still look on his face. Ed wasn't even moving, he couldn't move; hence being stunned. He was just so out of breath, it was like she was kissing him in a different way. Before it just seemed like a mindless kiss, one just for relaxation. This felt like one that had real amounts of love in it, and it left his lips tingling! Finally after feeling Winry's concerned hand on his shoulder he turned his head towards it.

" What?!", Ed asked in a disoriented tone, he really was confused; and even more so as to how a kiss could do that to him. Winry walked over to the stove now and picked up a small skillet, ignoring his little outburst.

" Hey Ed you like your eggs sunny side up, with 4 pieces of bacon with the grease blotted off, and crispy; of course 2 silver dollar pancakes the size of the plate your eating them off of, with 3 swirls of whipped cream and 6 strawberries on top right?", Winry asked rhetorically, she knew that was they way he like it. She had known him all of her life, and that's just how there mom used to make them for him... Ed looked even more shocked than before, as he looked at Al who just shrugged.

" Ya. Just one question, how did you know that?!", Ed asked sounding alarmed. Winry sighed and headed for the fridge again for some fresh grade A eggs.

" I just know you Ed, we've known each other forever. Plus that's how your mother taught me to make breakfast when we were little.", Winry divulged, blushing a bit. Ed smiled knowing his mother was never really forgotten, and nodded.

" Right well do you need any help?", Ed offered nervously, taking a step towards the stove. Winry knew he hadn't used anything like this in a while and decided to step in before he burns the house down. She slid right between him and the stove, still smiling.

" It's ok Ed, if I know you you're gonna think you're the flame alchemist or something a burn down this place!", Winry blurted, sometimes her body didn't give her mind enough time to think about things before she said them... Ed didn't say anything remembering that he hadn't used a stove in like forever now, and knew she probably right in some sense; what she said was kinda extreme though.

" Why don't you and Al go spar then, or just relax. Something, i don't know.", Winry suggested happily, trying to figure out something they could do. Ed and Al looked at eachother, and just walked out the door, they were both smiling so Winry was satisfied. Then Winry began breakfast.

* * *

_**After breakfast...**_

" That was great thanks Winry!", Ed burped, Al rolled his eyes; sometimes his brother had no manners, especially around ladies. Instead of being grossed out though Winry just laughed, while she wiped down the countertop. Al didn't know how they liked each other, well how Winry liked Ed. Winry was nice and pretty and had a mean throwing arm! As Winry threw the dirty rag in the sink, she began to wash her hands.

" Hey Ed can we go practice now?", Winry called over her shoulder from the sink. Ed was walking over to the sink to set his dishes in and was really happy now.

" Yes we can. By the way I think I'd be a morning person if I got to eat like that every morning!", Ed said clasping his hands together, he was full of energy now! Winry looked at him, why did she fall for a weirdo like him. Then again every time she looked at him, that question just melts away; like he himself was his own answer.

" I guess this is what it feels like to be in love!", Winry thought, she was blinded by her own thoughts they were like credits before her eyes. Tripping over Al's big metal foot, and Ed reaching out to catch her. Ed grabbed her arm right before she collapsed, just in time!

" Woah Winry, be careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt before we even leave.", Ed chuckled, Winry laughing back. Hand in hand they left the room. Al just stood there confused.

" Wait they said practice, and leaving. What are those two up to?", Al asked himself curiously.

* * *

_**Outside in the back with Ed & Winry...**_

Ed was holding a dusty book, and showing Winry how to draw a perfect transmutation circle. The reason the one in her room didn't work like she thought it would, was probably because it wasn't perfect.

" Alright lets start with your method.", Ed ordered looking from her to the circle. Winry cocked her head in confusion. She didn't know what he meant by "method". Ed looked at the blank expression on her face and finally got the fact that she didn't understand.

" Ok by method I mean how you start to transmute. You stole mine, your need your own.", Ed explained, by showing her his again. As soon as his hands hit the ground a blue energy burst out of the ground. Winry stood up quickly and looked at it in awe. It was just like back when they were kids on that porch... Except she knew not to touch the energy now. Ed reached down and pulled out a wrench from the ground, just like Winry had attempted earlier.

" Hey how did you do that?!", Winry asked in a kind of whiny voice, she was mad that he could do what she couldn't. He kinda laughed, and looked at it, as the blue energy faded into the ground.

" It's really quite simple... Just kidding. You need to know the basic's first. Well, its actually easy to transmute from a circle and take something from the earth. What's tricky is using the energy from the air to transmute in mid-air.", Ed rambled, walking in a circle mindlessly. Winry just stood up and drew a transmutation circle like she had seen Ed do and stomped her foot impatiently. Ed looked up suddenly seeing the transmutation adjacent to his. Then seeing the smirk on Winry's face knew she was ready to try a little something.

" Alright now come up with your own method, not mine.", Ed ordered, watching her standing there all impatient like. Winry smiled and nodded, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her lucky wrench. Ed wasn't surprised by that at all somehow, and just did a face palm. Winry had an idea, and it was a good one. She stood on her transmutation circle and took a deep breath, Ed didn't think this was gonna work though. Alchemy didn't usually work when you're holding something, but he didn't say anything at the time.

" Alright i'm ready!", Winry whispered to herself, she closed her eyes and tapped her other hand three times with the wrench. Then placing one hand on top of each other she forced it into the ground! Ed, expecting nothing to happen watched and smiled; when the blue energy burst from the ground he was surprised. He looked at Winry, she seemed very excited; she was smiling really brightly.

" ED I DID IT! I DID IT!", Winry shouted jumping up and down. It was amusing to watch her excited about something that didn't involve automail, and it was nice.

" Alright now use the earth's energy to create something. Think of it and pull up from the ground in the shape of the object.", Ed suggested. Winry nodded and took a deep breath, she thought about nothing but what she was trying to create. She carefully reached down grazing the ground with her fingertips, and digging her nails into the dirt.

She popped her eyes open, now she could feel the energy reconstructing in her hands; it was amazing! She looked up at Ed and he was smiling right back at her; she loved his smile, its hypnotizing to her. As she lifted the energy to about stomach level, it broke off from the stream coming from the gravel; watching as the pole like structure disappeared into thin air. There was a small fog in her vision at first, but after a few seconds she could finally see what she had created.

" Wow!", Winry glowed, a little embarrassed. She didn't expect this but at the same time it was exactly what she had hoped for! In her hands she held a small red glass heart with a picture of Ed in it; the words " My Fullmetal Love" in white letters across the top. Winry kinda didn't want Ed to see it because it was a little soft, not really their style as a couple. Winry's girly side was a little secret but it hid deep within her, and right now Ed was starting to tear at the seams. She knew she couldn't hold it back much longer, but she'd try for as long as she could.

" Winry what did you make?", Ed asked smiling and walking towards her, curiously trying to see into her hands. Winry smiled back and turning the small heart over in her palms, so when she showed him all he would see is the heart part on the back; he wouldn't see the words or the picture. She uncovered her masterpiece, taking her hand off of it to show him. Ed looked at it and tried to understand why she would be thinking of a plain red glass heart. She was smiling deeply though, and he could tell it wasn't from the alchemy...

" Its amazing...", Ed whispered getting lost in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, and quickly; with passion like a lightning bolt though. The romantic properties were easy to attain in there kisses now. Winry's face turned red and she put the heart in her pocket, as they kept the lesson going. They knew they couldn't get distracted by each other, _**if they wanted to be able to stay together.**_


	13. THIS DUDE IS almost ON FIRE!

By the end of the afternoon; around lunchtime they had covered most of the basic's of transmuting safely. They had only transmuted a few small things, and still had a long way to go; they were making progress though.

" Alright, why don't we take a break for lunch? It's getting kinda hot out, and I'm hungry.", Winry suggested wiping some sweat drops off of her forehead. This whole transmuting stuff was harder work than it looked. She just looked at Ed as he gave no verbal response, and was perplexed.

" Ya.. ya lets g-go.", Ed said in a delayed reaction, his mind was wandering all around. He just seemed to be staring off into space not even noticing anything happening around him. Winry heard him but didn't see him start moving and began to tap her foot impatiently.

" C'mon Ed! If you don't start moving I'll pour milk down your back!", Winry shouted, a little less hostile than usual; Ed knew she wasn't messing around though. she would seriously do it, or so he thought. Winry began inside, opening the back door; not even looking back at him before slamming it shut behind her. Finally Ed shook his head and was back in reality, and couldn't remember where Winry had gone. He scratched the back of his head, he had sunburn on his neck and it hurt. He re-popped the collar on his waist coat and headed for the back door now as well. As his hand finally gripped the door handle he stopped.

" What was I just thinking about back there? It was like even if i wanted to I couldn't listen to Winry. What was so damn important?!", Ed asked himself angrily. He turned the handle and stormed into the house, Ed was just mad at himself right now and didn't know why; so he got even more mad at himself. Winry heard his automail leg clanking down the hall and turned around while she was putting on her apron to see him.

" Ed do you..." " Just leave me alone right now!", Ed shouted interrupting her, his anger seething through every letter he spoke; like a poisonous venom burning at Winry's heart. She took a deep gulp and as she turned back around to start cooking she slammed the spatula down. As her face turned hard with the the thought of,

" What the hell am I doing!? I'm not just gonna let him off like this, lord knows I can annoy him out of it. Just because were together doesn't mean I have to treat him any differently!"

Winry tore her apron off and ran down the hallway, she hesitated before opening the door. Ed was laying on his bed, his shirt strewn across the room on the floor. Winry didn't have time to blush at a shirtless Ed, she had business to take care of here. Ed didn't even look up when she entered the room, and that pissed Winry off even more.

" Ed, just because I love you doesn't mean i'm gonna stop being tough on you! Now I want a straightforward answer; what happened out there? Why are you so mad!?", Winry sounded like she was literally begging for answers towards the end of her thoughts. Ed's eyes opened a little hearing the urgency in Winry's voice, but he just turned away from her. He felt something slam down on his mattress, and knew it was Winry getting frustrated.

" Damn it Edward! Tell me, just tell me what's made you so frustrated!?", Winry found herself shouting, she was just so frustrated now too; she loved him so much why would he tell her!?

" You want the reason? Winry,you're the reason..." Winry heard his voice say, sounding more frail than after his mother died. Winry's eyebrows furled in confusion, how did she make him frustrated? Ed needed to hold his tongue more often, he had forgotten that girls are quite a naturally pessimistic species. He just heard his door slam, and didn't bother looking knowing Winry was gone.

" See dude look what you went and did, you just make people sad. The happiness you give people is just like a little illusion...", Ed told himself sitting up, and being even more mad that he had chased Winry away. Winry didn't understand what he meant when he said that she was the reason, she thought it was cause she did something wrong or bad. She was wrong in every way possible, and it made Ed sad.

" I couldn't tell her that it was cause I love her, and was confused of how she loved me in return. I'm not that great, so why does she love me, how, why? I have a metal arm and leg how could anyone love that!? I committed the greatest sin and I don't deserve her so how!? I wish I had the nerve to just ask her, damn it!", Ed's voice grew louder and louder, until he was shouting. Little did he know Winry may have left but she was right outside that door and she heard every word he had just said. She wasn't mad as she ran back into her room so he wouldn't know that she was snooping on him.

Ed walked out of his room quietly and slowly approached the door adjacent to his, reaching for the knob; nervous as hell. Before his fingertips evenmade contact with the steel of the handle the door swung open. He stepped back in shock and rubbed his eyes, it was bright in here. As he finally stepped in the room everything appeared to be quite normal, Winry was sitting at her desk working on who knows what. He slowly approached the desk wondering how she got the door open and sat back down so fast. Ed walked over and sat down on the edge of Winry's bed lightly, and kinda waited for her to realize he was there.

" Y'know Ed, I know you've been wondering why I love you lately.", Winry started placing her screw driver down and turning towards him. She kept a straight face even though she saw his turn truly red, and a little scared.

* * *

" Anyway, I sometimes wonder the same thing honestly. I don't know how to explain it, but I just do. I think you're nice, and strong, and hot. We've known each other forever, and it was just a matter of time y'know. I just really care about you... I'm not positive why, I just do!", Winry began to smile with each word she spoke, watching the color in her face fade; feeling her face fill up with color. Ed didn't laugh at her or anything, or even change the blank look on his face. Winry was about to take back some of the things she said cause she felt so embarrassed; raising a finger to begin talking. She saw Ed's hand come up and wrap around her finger, and forcing it back into her hand. She found herself smiling and not knowing why, it was just how she felt! Ed leaned in to kiss her when suddenly...

" Hey Win-ringadingding! Long time no see!", A boy slammed the door open and watched from the doorway; she recognized this boys voice and became terrified! She knew this boy, his name is...

" Angelo!", Winry faked an excited voice and face rising from her bedside quickly; breaking the mood. Ed just sat there, wondering who this Angelo was; he had never met this boy named Angelo before. Angelo ran up to Winry and wrapped his arms around her, and putting her in a tight bear hug. Ed could feel himself getting jealous, which he knew was ridiculous since he knew Winry loved him; wondering why the hell he called her Win-ringadingding! Winry patted his back lightly and tried to pull away, he didn't smell the best; he was an odd guy.

" What brings you here Angelo, it has been a long time!; a very, very, very long time!", Winry exaggerated trying to make the point that they barely even knew each other anymore. Angelo snapped his fingers and smiled brightly; he had the whitest teeth.

" Win-ringadingding. Y'know its been too long and I was back in town from central actually. My father and I just moved back here, so we can hang out all the time now! I just missed you so much, but who's this feller over here?", Angelo asked curiously, pointing over at Ed sitting on the bed; looking at Angelo like he wanted to murder him. Winry looked at Ed and gave him a " cool it" look, she didn't want him to scare Angelo or anything. Ed stood up without hesitation and walked over to Winry, putting his arm around her waist; looking Angelo in the eye.

" Hi. Maybe you know me, i'm the FullMetal Alchemist. I'm kinda a known hero in central. Winry's been my mechanic for my arm and leg since I was like 8. We've known each other forever, since before my mother died. She's my best friend.", Ed found himself saying it like it was a competition or something, taking a step towards Angelo. Angelo just smiled brighter and looked Ed in the eye, he looked like he had something to say as well.

" Yes well, I have known Win-ringadingding for a while as well. We used to study automail mechanics as a child and both admired the work her mom and dad did for the army. We were kind of a thing for a while about 2 years ago.", Angelo remembered, sharing the memories out loud, and shoving them in Ed's face.

Winry was standing there her face was red but not from anger or embarrassment, I don't really know how to explain it. It was like she was confused yet she knew exactly what was happening. I guess you could say she was a little dazed too, as the boys began to compare their pasts with Winry with each other.

Winry felt like a chess piece, being used and abused, being lost, taken captive by another, then redeemed again by the same. Like resetting the board for a fresh game, and she could tell things were getting pretty heated between Ed and Angelo and decided to step in before Ed brought out the alchemy and someone literally got burned!

" Ok that's enough! Ed can I speak with you in the hallway please, Angelo go ahead and make yourself at home!", Winry gave Ed a serious look, and then smiled at Angelo. Winry grabbed Ed's arm and dragged him out of the room, Angelo sat there and just laughed at him. Ed just rolled his eyes and once they got into the hallway and the door was shut, Winry was free to unleash her wrath on him! Ed rolled his eyes again leaning casually against the wall waiting to be yelled at for being rude, or sexist, or something that he didn't really care about. Winry looked him in the eyes and put her hands on her hips, she was frustrated; she knew doesn't listen very well. She didn't know why, but she felt her eyes filling up with tears; Ed's expression changed as soon as he saw this. Ed pulled his hands out of his pockets and took a step forward, reaching a hand out to Winry; she pushed it away shakily.

" Winry i'm sorry ok. Please just don't cry. I'm just a little shocked by the arrival of this doof cause i've never met him. I shouldn't have behaved so badly... I'm sorry.", Ed muttered half annoyed that he had to say this. Winry wiped the tears out of her eyes, she knew Ed hated apologizing to people; especially to the people he loved the most. Winry hugged her arms around Ed's body and squeezed him tight, Ed's face turning red; unsure why Winry was hugging him. He rolled his eyes, he was still a little annoyed.

" Ok, ok. What are you a golden retriever or something?", Ed smiled a little as Winry unclung from him and laughed a little. Normally if he had compared Winry to a dog Ed would have a wrench in his head right now, but Winry was trying to lighten up a little.

" Ok just try not to set him on fire with alchemy or anything ok?", Winry asked, tugging on the collar or his waistcoat. He looked at her like she didn't need to say that, or it was obvious that he wasn't gonna.

" I wouldn't waste my powers on him anyway, so don't sweat it Winry.", Ed smirked looking up at the ceiling, Winry didn't know what he was up to; then again she knew that she didn't wanna know. Ed had an idea all right!


	14. The Devils Dagger

_**Warning!: Very gorey, and disturbing. Read at your own risk...**_

_**( The next chapter too probably so ya, Enjoy!)**_

_**REVIEW!**_

Ed placed his hand on the door handle to go back into the room; when he felt a hand on top of his. He turned to look and saw Winry's concerned eyes looking into his, he didn't know why she looked that way.

" Ed like I was saying be careful around Angelo, he's not normal..." Ed heard echoing in his head from that moment she said it. Ed had been through and had seen hell so far in life and Winry was the only relief he really had. The warm welcome of a small village like Resembool, there's truly nothing else like it in the whole world; and if someone or something ever tries to disturb that peace again...

" What do you mean, not normal?", Ed asked through tightly gritted teeth, remembering what the homunculi had done to Colonel Hues and the hundreds of other people they had taken lives from. How Hues family had to live on, and how that little girl had lost her father like that; he'd truly never seen a closer bond between a father and daughter before then. Winry stood there hesitant to answer, she could see the fear building up in those golden eyes of Ed's.

" Ed I..." " WINRY TELL ME DAMMIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT NORMAL!", Ed shouted at her letting his rage get the best of him, the memories of those people were too much for him to contain. Winry swallowed hard, she felt like she had a rock in her throat, she really didn't wanna answer this. Winry looked around, and pulled Ed's hand off the door handle slowly and quietly. Ed just looked at Winry his eyes anger filled yet deeply she could see the fear in them, she hadn't seen this kind of fear since there mother had died.

" Fine, I'll tell you...", Winry gave in solemnly, taking hold of Edwards arm. Ed could now hear the regret in Winry's voice and his fear grew.

" So tell me!", Ed shouted, his voice booming throughout the house, anyone could've heard it; anyone! Winry didn't even do so much as to look up from the floor, she just began to walk down the hall. Ed watched and initially followed behind, wondering intensely what could be so depressing. Winry stopped in the kitchen and pulled down a cooking book, opening it to a page that seemed ordinary.

" Winry this just looks like a recipe for pumpkin pot pie, what are you trying to show me?", Ed asked, becoming overwhelmed by the anticipation.

Winry's eyes began to fill up with tears, she knew a lot more about alchemy than she was letting on here. She didn't dare even look at Ed's face, she didn't know how she could do any of this otherwise. Ed watched as Winry reached into the drawer in front of her, her hands searching around inside it; like it was looking for something in specific. Ed didn't know what she was trying to do but he wasn't getting a good vibe from this situation, and was very concerned. Winry hid her shame filled face beneath the shadow of her bangs as she pulled out a silver dagger from the drawer.

" Winry?!", Ed began concerned, he wanted to know what she planned on doing with it. He saw Winry flip the knife over, and his eyes widened as a gasp escaped his mouth. He saw imprinted on the back the sign of the homunculi!

" This is just the beginning Ed, theres so much I haven't told you yet; I'm sorry...", Winry let tears flow down and off her face; her parents and their research were about to cause Ed and Winry to go through hell here... again anyway...

" Winry thats the sign of the homunculi! Why do you have that!?", Ed asked his fear more in his voice than anger now. His hands began to shake and his eyes to focus right on her; trying to meet her gaze. He got no verbal response Winry just breathed deeply, and raised the blade just above her hand. Ed watched the knife's motion carefully, but what he didn't see coming was Winry slitting open her fingers with it! He saw her momentarily wince from the pain and reached out to try and help her, she just stepped away.

" Ed back off, I know what I'm doing...", Winry sounded calm and collected enough, Ed's eyes were still wild on red alert; but he did as he was instructed. Winry then took the end of the blade, covered in her crimson DNA, and cut open the side of the page they were on. Ed just watched quivering at the side of Winry bleeding, and what he was about to see...

Winry reached in the now separated sheets of paper, they were so thin you would've never guessed that they were just a decoy. She pulled out a small piece of worn papyrus, it had small inscriptions on it. She handed it to Ed, and let him look at it. His eyes widened, and she watched as the slip of paper fell out of his hands and to the ground. She knew the shock would be very great for him to handle, even after everything he had been through.

" So now you see why I didn't want you to get into any kind of fight with him...", Winry whispered, her voice was weak now. For a moment Ed didn't say anything, how could he anyway; this was horrible!

" I thought we had destroyed them all! Why didn't you tell me about this one before Winry!? -The hell were you thinking!?", Ed erupted, balling up his fist tightly.

" I wanted to but he said he would kill us both, and Alphonse! He's not a normal HOMUNCULI Ed, he's stronger than even the father. I guess you could say if there ever really was a being that truly represented the devil here on earth, he would be him...", Winry admitted, feeling guilt dripping down her; it was like she was sweating guilt. She just stared down at her bleeding fingers, as she dropped the knife now too. There the knife and the old sheet of papyrus sat, as Winry and Ed both looked down.

" So your parents left their research to you Winry, so I guess this is your business too. You're gonna help me stop this thing, I don't care if I die in the process. Are you in Winry?", Ed asked slowly and quietly thinking about his choice of words quite carefully. Winry took in each syllable and nodded. Reaching out and shaking his hand, as long as they were doing it together. Winry knew they could do it!

" I hope you know I wouldn't let you die Ed, no matter what. We can't let him know that you know he's a homunculi, well at least yet anyway. He'll start to attack, he trusted me with that secret years ago; he'll be so pissed. He's stronger than the Father and the Fuhrer Ed!", Winry stretched, trying to tell him everything he needed to know all at once.

" Do you mean he has all of the powers of the homunculi?!", Ed whispered in return, again fearful. Winry just nodded as she thought about lust, greed, gluttony, sloth, envy, pride and Wrath. How they all almost killed Ed, that made her so mad. Suddenly Winry began to panic, she picked up the piece of paper and stuck it back in the book. She slammed the book shut and put it back where it was on the shelf quickly; Ed didn't know why she was so panicked all of a sudden. Winry looked around the room picking up the dagger, and turning to the sink;beginning to wash off the blood.

" He gave me this dagger 2 years ago, when he first told me he was a homunculi; he said he loved me. How could I love something like that you know, and the whole time he was here you were gone. I never got the chance to tell you, even when we did see each other I never found enough time to say it. He told me more about my parents research and gave me this note locked between the pages of a cookbook. The only way that the knife could cut through the paper so thin, was for human blood to be on it. He said that if I ever told anyone he would kill my grandmother, or you, or Al; that's why I didn't tell you. I was a damn fool Ed, I'm sorry.", Winry explained, filling Ed's head up with everything she could remember. She's hoped he would never come back after him and his father left.

" I was hoping he was one of the homunculi you destroyed in central...", Winry finished while Ed was still processing. Ed looked up at Winry, he had tears in his eyes. Winry's eyes got obnoxiously wide, she hadn't seen him cry since they were little kids; she didn't know what to do or say. She reached out to grab his arm and instead caught his hand, they interlocked their fingers; even though they both knew this wasn't really the time for romance. Ed leaned in and kissed Winry softly on the lips, as the first few tears dripped down his cheeks slowly. As he began to back away a little, Winry pulled him right back to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him with all her love, Ed could feel she was desperately trying to cling her love to him so no matter what happened he would remember. Winry kissed him like it would be there last, and it could've been if not for Ed's metal arm...

Ed suddenly opened his eyes he could feel an unholy presence, and quickly covered Winry's whole face with his metal hand.

*XING!*

A sharp shadow clanged off of his hand, that was too close for comfort. He almost just killed Winry, good thing she jumped away scared from the sound of the two things hitting together. She now was frantic and over by the refrigerator, he heart was pounding... cause there he was... Ed stumbled back a little, gritting his teeth; good thing Winry had fixed his automail a few days ago. It gave him just enough time to get used to it again, and now he was ready to fight.

" You dirty bastard! Who are you really?!", Ed shouted full of fear and anger, a dangerous combination for a fight. He was only so angry because that guy was attacking someone he loved, but still... this could end badly. Ed just saw an eye appear in this big shadow; Ed just compared this to Pride. Pride had looked just like this and attacked in the same manner, but it spoke...

" I'm all and I am one. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, correct? You destroyed all of the homunculi right? WRONG! Hahahaha! You left one, the strongest one of all; i used my powers to bring my family members back and put their powers into me! I am stronger than all of them combined, and you could barely beat one foolish human! But I am not after you... I'm after Win-ringadingding!", The shadow spoke evilly, his tongue was like a snake. Ed listened and became even more angry by the second, but once Winry was brought into this that was it!

" Don't even get near her you damn devil creature! I don't even know what you are but, you stay away from her!", Ed warned stepping in front of Winry.

" Now lets not be calling people names, boy. I simply have to kill Winry now that she's shared this with someone else. I warned her fair and square 2 years ago, and now she's broken my trust; who knows who else she'll tell? Now hand over her pretty little body so I can kill her and eat it!", The shadow licked its lips and revealed a large toothy mouth, and even Winry could see those teeth were sharp as hell!

" No! Get away from her, are you forgetting that I know now too? I could tell everyone! It's my word against yours, so who do you think the government's gonna believe!?", Ed screeched, beginning to get worried.

The shadow seemed to take a second to consider this, and Winry looked at him, her eyes leaking worry. Then Ed remembered something so much simpler!

" Winry we don't have to fight this shadow thing, just go turn the lights off!", Ed whispered extra quietly this time. Winry didn't really know that much about how the shadows power's worked but she did know that Ed knew about it and she had to trust him. Winry tip-toed over towards the light switch by the door carefully, but the shadow turned and looked at her. He sent out a sharp strike right at her, and right before she switched the light off it hit her...

" WINRY!", Ed screamed, he had only seen it hit her then the lights went off, and he couldn't see a thing.

" I'll be back for you 2 later, bye for now...", Ed and Winry heard the shadow guy whisper into the darkness, and watched it disappear. It was very hard to see and since Ed didn't hear anything, he began to worry that Winry was dead! He began across the room he couldn't bare it if she was dead, he was praying that it had just touch her or grazed her skin.

" Ahhhhhhh! OW!", Winry suddenly began to scream, blood was pouring down her leg, and she couldn't move. The pain was too unbearable, there was something still stuck in her leg. Ed hearing her scream bloody murder ran towards her voice. Ed stopped in his tracks hearing Al running inside, he didn't know how he was gonna explain this one...

" Winry? Is that you? Are you alright? Where's brother!?", Al began to ask questions frantically as he entered the pitch black kitchen. Al heard his brother call out to him, and Winry's moaning from the pain a few feet away. Al was starting to have his own messed up suspicions and back up a few feet.

" You guys aren't having... y'know in the middle of the kitchen floor are you?", Al asked his face contorting with disgust at just the thought. Ed's eyes widened and his brow began to twitch, he knew what his brother meant; it was just sick! Winry however had no idea what Al was talking about the pain was distracting her right now.

" Al don't be a sick bastard! Of course not, Winry got attacked turn the lights on dammit!", Ed boomed his voice filled with rage and gloom. Al heard the desperation in his voice and the fact that Winry was hurt. He could barely see where the walls even were though, so he picked up the candle from the top of the fridge; knowing that they always keep one there for an emergency blackout.

" Alright one second.", Al announced using his alchemy to light the candle, and thinking,

" Ugh where's the flame alchemist when you need him!?"

" Damn! This is bleeding a lot! Ed I feel dizzy, I think i'm going to...", and with that Winry lost consciousness from too much blood loss. Ed felt a warmth surround him and he too a glove off and reached down by Winry to feel it. His eyes widened even more and his body went numb right as the lights turned on. Ed and Al both just stared at Winry's body on the floor, her leg was gone... And what Ed had his hand in, was a pool of Winry's blood. His face contorted with every negative emotion you could think of, Ed felt so helpless. He didn't want this too be like Nina and Alexander... no he wouldn't let it be!

" No dammit Winry! I'm not gonna let you die! Do you hear me dammit! Al call an ambulance damn! Hurry!", Ed was having a frenzied fit, he didn't know what else to do... so he just burst into tears. Ed wasn't one for crying so Al knew the seriousness of this matter, and he wanted to cry as well; he couldn't though, not without his body.

" Ok brother, pick up Winry lets go before she.." " Don't say it dammit!", Ed interrupted the rage filling up his veins from even the thought. Ed picked up Winry's body, wrapping her severed leg wound in his red cloak; he had nothing else. Ed watched as the blood from her leg dripped onto his shirt as they ran out of the house; they didn't even bother telling granny. They were in too much of a hurry. About halfway there Ed stopped and laid Winry down in the grass. Al heard the lack of motion coming from behind him and turned around.

" Brother what are you doing?! We have to hurry!", Al urged running over to his brother. Ed sunk into the hard gravel letting it cut up his knee, and laid his head on her chest hoping to hear her heart still beating.

" She's still alive, I gotta buy us sometime. Stand back Al!", Ed ordered, a small sparkle of hope left in the sky. He clasped his hands together, as his brother stepped back. He unbound the wound and carefully placed his hands over her leg. May had taught them a little about alkahestry and they had studied it in the library too. Al watched worriedly as the tears continued to stream down his brother's face, and the blue light looked to stop the bleeding. Ed closed his eyes he couldn't look at it, it was too gruesome. Sure he had seen things like this hundreds of times before, but not from someone he loved! When the blue light finally disappeared the bleeding appeared to have let up a lot, if not stopped completely.

" Alright thats the best we can do for now, Al lets keep going!", Ed shouted back, and Al just nodded; watching his brother pick up Winry again. He and Winry were covered with blood, and the smell was awful; but all Ed was worried about was if she would stay alive...


	15. Short-shorts!

Ed, Al and Winry were quite a sight for the folks in the village. Crowds of people formed on the sides of the roads, just to watch Ed and Al zoom by with Winry over his shoulder and tears streaming down the "Little one's" face. Ed ran as fast as his legs could carry him, every so often looking back to see the condition of Winry's body. Al ran ahead looking around to see if there were any doctors present, with no luck. Ed looked ahead and squint his eyes, he did see someone he knew! It was Lieutenant Armstrong, not exactly a win-win but at least it was someone from Central.

" Lieutenant! Lieutenant Armstrong hey!", Ed shouted nearing his brother in speed, but running out of energy; the only thing driving him was Winry's small breath's that were in his ear! Lieutenant Armstrong heard his name, and recognized that voice; turning to find it was the Elric brothers approaching him, one covered in blood. Lt. Armstrong's eyes bulged and he ran over to the boys, he had so many questions; but by the looks of the girl Ed was carrying there wasn't enough time.

" Ed? Al? Is that Winry?! She needs help!", Lt. Armstrong yelled, tearing his shirt off; causing the boys to cower almost dropping Winry. Once Ed had recovered from the shock, he looked at Al and the Lt.

" Ya no shit she needs help! I can't run anymore can you carry her with me and Al over to the hospital? Its not a very good one, seeing as Resembool is a small town; but were just gonna stabilize her condition there, ok! Then if we have to we can transport her to a hospital in Central!", Ed ordered, handing Winry gently over to the Lt., who gladly took her into his arms. The Lt. nodded and gave a gruff grunt, as they took off again. As they ran through the streets they also ran into Colonel Mustang, who caught up with them when they ran by.

" Fullmetal! Hey Fullmetal! What the hell is going on, isn't that your mechanic!? What the hell happened!?", Col. Mustang shouted, kinda angrily running towards them. Ed only stopped for a moment, waving for them to run ahead. Al and the Lt. ran on to find the hospital, and Ed had to stand there and be interrogated by the Colonel!

" God Colonel could you have picked a worse place to be right now! I don't have enough time right now to answer all of these questions, but I can tell you... the homunculi are back! Aw hell they're back, and they have all of the powers of Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Envy even Wrath, all of them! Including the knowledge of the father! Now We'll talk more later dammit, bye!", Ed kinda rushed through his words, glancing back at Al and the Lt.'s bodies disappearing in the distance. The Colonel couldn't even believe what he was hearing, this was a big problem; yet he didn't say a word as he watched Ed run after the boys, trying to catch up. Colonel Mustang grunted and went running after all of them, even though he didn't really enjoy chasing people; cause even though he would never admit it Ed and Al were important to him.

At the Resembool Village Hospital...

Ed, Al, Lt. Armstrong, and Col. Mustang were stuck in the waiting room, and it was driving Ed crazy! Ed couldn't stand not knowing if she was ok or not, all he could do was pace around the little room; not caring that others were staring at him like he was crazy. Al just sat there a living suit of armor, the half of the room that wasn't freaked out by Ed was staring at him.

" Brother you gotta stop pacing, I'm sure Winry's fine.", Al coaxed, and Ed stopped momentarily. Ed truly wanted to believe him, but that was same thing he had said before their mother died. He didn't know what to believe anymore, he was just like Rose from back in Liore.

He had no more hope in him, after all these years it was only a matter of time. All the fails they've had, not being able to get Al his body back, and now getting Winry hurt. He would've cried again but he knew he couldn't again because now the Col. and the Lt. were here. As he finally broke down to his knees and covered his face with his hands, all he could see were Winry's eyes looking into his! All of these different memories came flooding through his mind, flashing in front of his eyes; some seemed from ages ago and some seemed like it was from just yesterday!

" Um is there any blood relative here of Winry Rockbell?", A nurse announced, waiting in the doorway. Everyone looked around and Ed rose to his feet just hearing Winry's name.

" Um her relatives are all deceased but, I'm covered in her blood so I guess you could call me a blood relative.", Ed kinda shrugged, he knew it was a long shot but he had to see her. The nurse looked at her clipboard, and shook her head.

" I'm sorry sir, but what association could you possible have with Ms. Rockbell besides that?", The nurse said doubtfully. Ed looked at her, she must not know who he is.

" I have lived with the Rockbell's since my mother died 10 years ago ma'am. I'm also the Fullmetal Alchemist, state Alchemist. I have Col. Mustang and Lt. Armstrong with me over here and my brother Al.", Ed pointed out both of them and pulled out his silver pocket watch, smiling slightly.

" Oh dear! I''m so sorry Mr. Elric sir. I wasn't aware it was you! Right this way please!", the nurse suddenly had a big change in attitude, realizing who she was speaking to. As he left the room following the nurse down a long blue hallway, it felt like forever. He was so irritated, he really wanted to see her.

" Excuse me but is Ms. Rockbell alive?", Ed asked just making sure he wasn't about to walk in on a dead body. the nurse just looked at him like, " Did you really just ask that?"

" Of course she is just fine, just a lot of blood loss. We're gonna have to amputate her left leg also, maybe she can get a prosthetic fitted.", The nurse informed Ed, he was glad she was ok, but horrified that she was missing a limb now too. It was like she hadn't even committed the taboo and yet God had punished her anyway! Ed just nodded as they finally approached the door.

" Ms. Rockbell has just woken up, so she may be a bit disoriented sir; so just be gentle.", The nurse instructed before opening the door and leaving the rest to him. Ed nodded mindlessly even though he knew that gentleness wasn't really his forte. He swallowed hard, it felt like dry swallowing a pill. He walked inside and There was Winry in a hospital gown laying on her back; sitting up slightly.

" Hey Winry!", Ed tried to smile to keep from getting her down. Winry's face seemed to light up completely when she saw Ed's, it was like he was her ray of sunshine!

" Ed! I would get up and hug you but, I can't. I can't even feel my left leg, funny huh!", Winry kinda giggled. Ed made a confused face, and thought back to what the nurse had said about Winry before he came in... Thats when it hit him! She didn't know that the lower half of her left leg was gone! Well that was awkward...

" Um Winry?", Ed tried to start explaining as he scratched the back of his head trying to think about how he could put this lightly.

" Ya Ed? What is it?", Winry asked still perky, but curious too. Ed reached out and took her hands, he didn't know if he had the heart to tell her...

" Winry your left leg is gone. They had to cut it off or it would've killed you, I'm sorry...", Ed finally pushed out, he hated that he had to keep being the bearer of bad news; it sucked! He watched the smile on Winry's face fade to a frown, and she lifted up the covers to see for herself. He heard her gasp, as she just saw her thigh dressed in sterile bandages, and nothing below it! Winry began to freak out and hyperventilate, she didn't know what to do!

" Winry it's ok. You're gonna be ok, it's just a leg. You can make yourself a prosthetic right? Then when you break yours I can hit you with a wrench just like you do to me!", Ed said humorously, rousing laughter from Winry. Every time Winry laughed it reminded her of just why she loved Ed.

" That sounds... great Ed. Now come sit on the side of the bed.", Winry ordered, sounding playful now. Ed was surprised by her sudden change in moods but, wasn't gonna refuse. He stood up slowly and walked over to her side, leaning against the railing of her hospital bed. He looked down at her smiling face, and knew she was gonna be just fine.

" Can you ask Al to get my tool kit from my desk at home and bring it to me, I have to stay here for a little while anyway. I might as well make my new leg while I wait for my recovery to finish. I'll need your help anyway, so you stay here with me. Oh and ask him to get me a spare pair of shorts and a shirt too!", Winry asked batting her eyelashes. Ed just gave her a "really" look and nodded. As he leaned off of her bed and started for the hallway, once he got to the door he felt something hit his back hard.

" Ow! Damn! Winry!", He yelped turning around, and looking at Winry angrily; softening when he saw her wink at him.

" I love you, jackass.", Winry whispered one last time before Ed nodded and closed the door behind him. Ed kinda half hopped back into the waiting room and whispered the current state of Winry's health and instructions of hers to Alphonse. Al stood up and just nodded, walking towards the door slowly. He turned around one last time, to tell his brother one more thing.

" Oh and Ed I'll get her the short-shorts, as just a little something for you.", Al winked, telling him before he closed the door. Now most of the people were gone so no-one was really staring at him, but he still blushed intensely. Turning to sit back down he remembered that the Col. and the Lt. were still there! Oh shit they had just heard that, this was gonna be interesting! Ed sat back down next to the Colonel and tried to get the picture of Winry in short-shorts out of his head, then again he wasn't trying too hard. ( Hehe!)

" So you're planning to seduce your mechanic are you?", Ed heard the Colonel say, and began to get intensely irritated. Looking up at the Colonel with fire in his eyes, he just saw him smiling at him.

" No you dirty bitch, I'm not! Al's just being stupid!", Ed insulted, watching the smile on Colonel's face disappear.

" Edward I understand that may have been going too far but don't ever call me a dirty bitch again, or i'll set you on fire!", Mustang threatened, he sounded like he was joking but Ed knew he was dead serious! Ed just rolled his eyes and waited for Al. Once he got bored enough he went back to Winry's room only to find that she was asleep. Ed rolled his eyes, he thought she looked so cute when she slept. He picked one of the comfy looking chairs near her hospital bed and fell asleep in it. Right before he fell into a deep sleep, he felt Winry grab his hand, and into dreamworld they plunged...


	16. Strong-willed Winry

_**5 days later...**_

POV: Winry had pretty much fully recovered after a few all nighters on creating her new automail leg, which she seemed to not mind a lot. Winry took the next day for learning to get used to it, getting comfortable walking on it, and sleeping with it. On the 5th day Winry was ready to leave the hospital, and went back home with Ed and Al.

_**At home...**_

Winry was in her room and Ed was helping her with oiling her new leg properly, since there were parts of it she couldn't reach. Once they were done they went over and sat on the Edge of Winry's bed and just looked at her leg. It looked a lot like Ed's but, a lot smaller. When you really looked at them, her real foot and the steel one weren't all that different; I guess. Winry stood up, she was kinda bored and so was Ed.

What happened next, well I can't tell you exactly how it happened, but it was romantic. Winry was pinned against the wall, Ed's lips on hers and she was holding onto him as if for dear life. She couldn't explain how she felt, as her hips were grinding against his, but it made them both moan with pleasure. She couldn't tell if it was forced or not, she guessed there bodies were just so close that it was inevitable. As Ed pulled away, Winry collapsed to the ground; she was bored again. Though she still felt the sensation of his touch, and it was exciting!

" Hey Ed what are we gonna do about that shadow creature thing?", Winry asked nervously rising back to her feet and slipping out of his arms. Ed felt that to be another sore subject, but knew it had to be talked about at some point. Ed walked over towards the bed where Winry had sat down. ( Please keep in mind that Col. Mustang and Lt. Armstrong are staying at there house, thanks to Winry's granny)

" Woah!", Ed shouted as he slipped and fell on his cloak like a klutz and landing just over Winry's body. She was leaning back on the bed and Ed's body was right over hers, there faces both blushing and eyes connected. Little did they know that Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Armstrong had just opened the doorway, and saw what was going on. Ed heard them and immediately stood back up, picking up his cloak and putting it on.

" You don't have to stop on our account Ed. We'll leave so you guys can "do each other" in private.", Colonel Mustang teased watching Ed and Winry's faces both turn a new shade of crimson. Ed taking about ten steps away from Winry, and Winry sitting up; scooching away from him.

Mustang and Armstrong both chuckled at the awkward tenseness that was left in the room. As Mustang's gaze met Ed's he saw Ed mouth " F*ck you!" towards him, and Mustang just smiled in return. Suddenly Mustang had the wind knocked out of him, as he fell flat on his face. Ed and Winry both burst into uncontrollable laughter, as they watched the newly crippled Colonel being helped to him feet by the Lt.

" What the hell just hit me!?", Mustang roared looking over at Ed, fury building up in his eyes. Ed knew that if he got any angrier sparks would start to fly and not in a good way!

" Hey it wasn't me!", Ed yelled annoyedly, raising his hands in the air. That just left Mustang to look upon one other person... Winry!

" Ms. Rockbell was that you?", Mustang asked a little mischief in his voice, stepping towards her. Winry felt him getting uncomfortably close, and took a step back nodding. Ed just watched this and furrowed his brow, knowing what the Colonel was up to.

" I'm afraid that assaulting an officer in such a manner is a crime young lady, and you'll have to pay the price..." Mustang said seductively, cornering her. Winry didn't know what to do, she didn't wanna kiss the Colonel; she only wanted to kiss Ed! Plus he's like 10 years older than her, that would just be so wrong!

" Uh ya um... Ed?", Winry didn't know what to say as his face got closer to hers, she got down on her hands and knees and crawled through his legs. His eyes were closed thinking he was about to kiss her, so he didn't notice her slip away. She got angry that he would just come on to a girl so young, damn pervert!

" Damn perv!", Winry shouted kicking him where he didn't wanna be kicked. There the general fell to his knees from pain, and sat there for another hour. ( Winry did use her steel leg!) As she sauntered over to Ed, kissed his lips quickly and dragged him out of the room with her. The Lieutenant just stood there and laughed at the Colonel.

" You had that one coming Roy, y'know that right? Old perverts like you...", The Lt. pointed out leaning against Winry's bedpost and watching the Colonel still doubled over in pain. The Colonel knew what he mean but would never admit it.

" I wasn't going to actually kiss someone like 10 years younger than me Lieutenant, I have someone I'd rather kiss waiting for me back in Central.", Roy shared trying to get Lieutenant Hawkeye out of his head

_**With Ed and Winry...**_

Winry sat on the couch, and Ed sat next to her; neither of them saying anything. It was awkwardly awkward in the living room right now, and no-one knew why.

" Um I..", Winry began to say something, but meeting Ed's gaze she stopped. She had forgotten what she was going to say anyway, she didn't know why Ed had always done that to her. It was just a quality her had, and yet sometimes it was a pain she wouldn't change anything.

" Winry, about that thing... I think just me and Al should go after it, it'd be the safest. Winry felt herself bounce to her feet, with surprise.

" What was that jackass?", Winry asked irritatedly, turning her head to the side. Ed was admittedly scared but knew he had to stand his ground. For some reason she seemed really attractive when she was mad right now, and Ed didn't know how to deal with it!

* * *

" If it's cause you think i not strong enough, lets spar outside. Right out there right now, c'mon! If I win I get to go with no matter what! If you win, I stay here and you can kiss me for as long as you want!", Winry decided, Ed just shook his head, though that sounded like a good offer to him.

" Fine Winry, fine!", Ed gave in surprisingly quick. Although he didn't seem very happy about, he had realized why should he waste his breath when she would end up winning the arguement in the end. He saw her smiling at him seductively and before he stood up from the chair, she licked her lips and ran them along his. His eyes widened, it was very breathtaking.

" Sexy...", Ed mumbled, rousing something from Winry. She wasn't stupid she knew that if he was on his game, she could never beat him, but if he was distracted somehow...

" Alright lets go!", Winry announced in a girly voice, walking towards the door; an unusually girly hip shake in her walk. It was very attractive and Ed knew it! Once they were outside they saw Al sitting on the porch looking into sky, looking bored. They didn't say much, they just walked out further into the field and Winry got on her ready.

" You ready?", Winry asked sarcastically, he shook his head; still a little disoriented. Winry hiked up her shorts a little to get his attention, and rolled her shirt up into a quick little crop top. Her skinny little stomach glistening in the sunlight as she stretched a bit. That was what really took Ed for a spin, he had to fan himself off as his body filled up with heat. Winry thought that was enough to start with and began to draw herself a transmutation circle in the dirt. Pulling the wrench out of her back pocket she tapped her other hand, and forced it into the ground. Winry was ready to try a kind of transmutation she hadn't tried before, but she had seen Ed do it and read about it while she was in the hospital.

" Hey Ed!", Winry shouted, Ed finally returning to reality; realizing they were in battle here.

*Shroom!*

Ed was forced into the air, not even knowing how that just happened; looking down only to see A large fist shaped dirt mound sticking out of the ground where he had just been standing.

" Alright get ready for this Winry!', Ed shouted down, getting ready to fight. Ed clapped his hands together, and the fist came up and caught him instead now. Winry just watched the things he could were pretty amazing. She used her wrench again and slammed it down, as the ground burst up and carried her higher than Ed's. After meeting Ed, Winry became kinda fearless. She made a clap again with the wrench, and dove off the piece of dirt down and onto Ed's platform. Ed just watched her literally head first diving down towards him!

" Thats scary dangerous! Thats scary hot!", Ed thought out loud to himself. Winry looked straight down, she had a plan and it could turn out very badly if she didn't time this correctly. As soon as she was close enough she stuck her hands out in front of her. She had only a theory that she could clap for power in the transmutation circle, then save its power in between your palms for using later. She was about to test this theory and if it was wrong, she would probably die... Ed watched as she disappeared right as she made contact with the thing, he ran over towards the hole she had created and looked through it to see if she was ok. What Winry had really done was use that as a decoy and once she got in she dug through and behind him. Coming up behind him she quickly drew a sloppy transmutation circle with her fingers, and used her wrench again. Ed heard the sound of transmuting power and quickly spun around to see her, unfortunately not quickly enough.

**_* BOP*_**

And just like that Ed had been hit with a boomerang wrench, she had transmuted the shape of the wrench to match those of a boomerang and therefore making it come back and hit Ed over and over again! Winry watched as it repeatedly hit him, and laughed a little too. Once she felt like he had, had enough she just whistled and it dropped to the ground. Ed then collapsed as well, bleeding from the nose. Winry ran over to him, picking him up then clapping her wrench and making this floating piece of dirt disintegrate. She landed on her feet surprisingly, and thanks to the one foot made of steel she was fine. Al just sat there, his jaw had been dropped the whole time; he was so clueless.

" Ed...Winry. Alchemy.. but... how... what? So confused...", Al uttered, there wasn't really anything else he could say. Winry just carried Ed over to Al on her back, and patted Al on the back.

* * *

" You don't need to get it Al, you're just fine...", Winry smirked smacking his helmet. Al just sat there still dumbfounded, and Winry found it pretty funny. She began to drag Ed into the house and laid him down on the couch, she herself couldn't believe she had just beaten Ed! She wiped the dirt off of her hands on his mud-covered cloak, and removed the cloak from him. He had been knocked out now, and she had taken it upon herself to help him. She laid the dirty cloak on the chair near him, she planned to wash it a little later. Then she took his shoes off and his socks, they smelled awful; she gagged setting those next to the chair with the cloak on it. Now he just had his black jeans on and his shirt, his braid was coming undone and that bugged Winry. She pulled the hair band out completely and re-braided his hair carefully, slipping the band on the end and tightening it.

" There we go!", Winry whispered to herself satisfactorily. She then undid his waistcoat and laid in on the chair next to the cloak, trying not to get it all muddy. She was surprised he could sleep through all of this, it was a little rough. He didn't so much as snore though, he slept soundly and with his mouth open; which Winry found a little odd. She left him alone for a half a second and went over to get a spare blanket from her closet, and when she came back his stomach was hanging out of his shirt as usual! Al was right, he was gonna catch a cold someday!

" It's a good thing he has you watching over him.", Winry heard a voice behind her say, when she turned around it was Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Armstrong, and now Winry was on her guard.

" What do you want?", Winry asked, disgust leaking from her voice. As she laid the blanket over him and pulled his shirt back down over his exposed stomach. The Colonel just watched, she seemed so caring and ladylike, so how could someone like that bruise him where he didn't want bruise?!

" I want nothing but to apologize for my inappropriate behavior, don't worry I'm not attracted to you in any way!", The Colonel tried to fix things. but instead got another wrench to the head.

" Dammit young lady, what was that for? I apologized!", The Colonel whisper-screamed, struggling to get up after the blow. Winry's face was angry, she was practically growling at him. The Lt. signaled for Mustang to lean in and he did.

" Excuse me sir but you did just say she was very unattractive, and some women take that in the wrong way.", Armstrong explained, whispering in his ear. Mustang's face contorted with annoyance, women were so impossible.

" So if I say you are attractive I'm a pervert, but if I say you aren't I'm an asshole?! Is that it!", Mustang complained stepping towards Winry with anger in his eyes. Winry wasn't intimidated by him though for some reason and she just nodded. That was like a barbell being dropped on his head, and he just sat down on the couch adjacent to the one Ed was on.

" You people.. sheesh. You and Ed are both so strong-willed, no wonder you 2 won't admit to liking each other.", Mustang thought out loud, forgetting that other people were in the room.

" What are you talking about sir?", Winry asked a hint of laughter in her voice. Mustang just looked up at her with a " you can't fool me!" look. He stood up and looked from Ed to her, and he sure as hell could see it.

" Don't play dumb with me , i know you have feelings for Fullmetal. He likes you as well, I see.", Mustang stated looking into her eyes, seeing her nod in agreement.

" Yes I know, what's your point?", Winry smiled not knowing what he was saying. Mustang was even more confused now.

" You admit that you like Ed? Ed likes you! Why don't you tell him then!", Mustang explained to her dumbly. Winry finally understood what Mustang's thought process was and did an epic facepalm!

" Ed does know I love him, and he's told me he loved me; hence were a couple Colonel!", Winry almost shouted because it should've been so obvious. The Colonel gasped and so did the Lieutenant, this was news to them!

" Really?", Mustang asked rubbing his chin like a moron.

" Have you guys kissed before?", The Lt. interrupted, making Winry blush deep red. She really didn't want to talk about her private affairs with 2 police officer's, this was just too weird!

" Yes, and with that I'm going to have to ask the 2 of you to leave the room!", Winry said forcefully, picking up her broom and pretending to sweep them out. The Colonel and the Lt. just shook their heads as they headed out.

" Alright but I expect to see a little boy with a heart as strong as Full Metal's of your someday... not right now of course, but in the future young lady.", Mustang winked before leaving the room, now Winry's whole face was hot. That was just insane of the Colonel to think that far ahead, I mean she did plan on marrying Ed at some point but still.

" Oh Ed!", Winry swooned to herself, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping; it was hard to believe he was a weapon of the military. Especially considering he had grown but he was still short for his age, which Winry found adorable! She dragged herself over to the couch he was on, and sat on the edge, and just watched him for a second; before she kissed him on the cheek and went to her room.


	17. The Key To The Gate!

_**Chapter 17:**_

Winry laid in her bed, she didn't know why but all she could think about was Ed laying on that couch out there. She squirmed around under the covers trying to get comfortable, but she still couldn't fall asleep! Eventually Winry gave up with a huff, sitting up and leaning on her hands. She felt so much happier when she was with Ed for some reason, she didn't know what it was about him and she didn't need to. She knew that she got lost in his golden eyes, and when he held her hand it felt like it belonged there. Like there was only one person's hand that was meant to fit perfectly into hers and Ed was that person!

" Oh Ed...", Winry sighed thinking about how cute he was sometimes, no most of the time, no always! She squealed in her bed, knowing he was her's just excited her. She rolled out of her bed and ran over to her closet, which was mostly filled with automail;but in the back was a few important keepsakes of hers. She had a large box that was disguised at a toolbox, but was really a photo album of hers. She pulled it out and looked through it on her bedroom floor, there was nothing quite like that feeling you get remembering great memories you shared with others! Winry smiled and shed a few tears, as she thumbed through the hundreds of pages; looking at pictures and captions she had wrote. Then she stopped at one of her kissing Ed on the cheek, while he was asleep on the couch in the living room.

" Even back then I took care of him, oh Ed what would you do without me and granny?", Winry laughed to herself, even when she was alone she couldn't help but feel like Ed was there with her. Once Winry had hit the end of the pictures she had put in, there was one last picture of Ed and Al waving before as they were leaving to start getting their bodies back. Walking down that old dirt road, smiling back at the house; waving goodbye and farewell. There was another blank page next and she wanted to put something in it to show what had happened in her life now, so she thought about it; she didn't really have a picture of her and Ed together recently. Winry bit her lip and remembered the heart she had made with that picture of Ed and her!

" That's it!", Winry snapped, jumping up from the ground, and rushing to her dresser drawer where she had hid it. Like she had thought before she didn't really want Ed to see it, she was a little embarrassed by it. As soon as she had dug it out of the dresser she ran back over to her closet, and plopped down. She looked at it over and over again grinning like an idiot, trying to figure out how to get this into her scrapbook.

" Hmm. I wonder if I draw a transmutation circle on the page and place the heart on top of it, then perform transmutation if it'll like melt into the pages!", Winry thought out loud, and for once glad she did. Usually when she thought out loud something bad would happen, or someone would overhear her; not this time!

Winry picked up her pencil and took her time drawing the perfect circle like Ed had taught her, she was getting more and more antsy by the second; nonetheless producing an almost perfect transmutation circle! Winry looked down at it with wide eyes, though she could replicate she didn't really know what all the symbols and stuff meant; or even why it's a circle! Then Winry carefully and slowly picked up the glass heart, being a little over the top and overestimating its fragileness. Placing it in the center of the circle, she bit her lip with frustration and made little tweaks to its positioning here and there.

" Finally, lets do this!", Winry clapped her hands together with excitement, then looking around the room to see if anyone was spying on her; anyone like Al! Winry picked up her lucky wrench and kinda prayed for this to go well, tapping it against her palm 3 times she heard the ding! She closed her eyes and forced the wrench to the ground, then catching the energy in her palms right once it shot out of the ground! Granted she couldn't hold the power for very long, i'd say for about 10-20 seconds max; she knew how to control it by now. She needed the wrench as a sort of power generator, then her hands could do the rest! She looked at the glowing beams of blue light streaming out from her inner balled up hands, it never ceased to amaze her as it vibrated in her hands. Alright Winry cleared her mind of everything but what she was trying to do with the power, as she slowly forced it on top of the heart!

_**Whoosh!**_

Winry forced her eyes open from the loud and scary sound, wondering what happened; maybe it rebounded or something! As she looked down, her vision was a little foggy at first, possibly from her recent fear blinding moment; but once she could see again she could see that it had worked perfectly. Winry smiled and wrung out her hands, her work here was almost done! She picked up her pencil and wrote down underneath: the date that it was created and their names; finishing it off with her signature heart at the end.

" Perfect!", Winry shouted kissing the page, leaving a cute little pink lipstick mark on the corner of the page.

" What's perfect?", Ed said groggily coming out of nowhere into the room; scaring the crap out of Winry and causing her to totally spaz out. She swung her head around to see Ed looking at her from the doorway, his eyes were barely open; she closed the book and tossed it into the closet casually. Just like that she was on her feet and picking up her pencil nonchalantly, walking over to set it on her dresser. Ed couldn't see her shaking, but she could sure as hell feel her heart trying to calm down!

" Oh nothing Ed, did you have a good nap?", Winry replied trying to change the subject from the scrapbook. Ed just scratched the back of his head, he didn't really think about his naps they kinda just happened.

" Ya I guess, but I had some pretty strange dreams!", Ed stretched and yawned still leaning on her doorframe, Winry could hear it squeak under his pressure. Winry bent down at her closet quickly fixing the collapsed pile of her books in the back, and closing her closet door up tight.

" Oh ya like what?", Winry asked trying to sound curious enough, to sound like she wasn't still worried about whether he seen what she was doing or not a minute ago. Winry sat down on the edge of her bed and saw Ed's face turn red from under his bangs, wondering why. Ed couldn't tell her that he had a dream about her in a bikini so he didn't know what he was gonna tell her! He looked around her bedroom, looking for an idea of something he could make up real quick. He saw a tray on her desk that had her old lunch on it and got an incredibly stupid idea.

" Oh um just that you were a dancing banana on the beach!", Ed blurted not thinking what he had said through before letting it spurt out like word vomit! He even made a face at what he had just said, like he didn't even believe himself! The look on Winry's face was priceless though, she couldn't believe what had just come out of a usually serious Ed's mouth.

" D-did you just say banana on the beach?", Winry asked, unclear of what she really did just hear. Ed just nodded shamefully, what a horrible lie.

* * *

" Y'know if your gonna lie about it, next time I'd appreciate a little more effort idiot.", Winry patted his back playfully while leaving the room, Ed just turning around and following her mindlessly. Winry snorted, she had a funny thought and an idea all at once. Ed was just walking behind her and she needed to like wake him up for this idea, so she hit him with her wrench of course! That woke Ed right up!

" Ow! Damn Winry why!?", Ed howled in pain, reaching up and rubbing the tender spot now on his head; hoping it wouldn't form a large bump. Winry grabbed his shoulders and shook him ignoring his wise-ass comment.

" Ed I have a great idea!", Winry shouted, Ed just waited for her to say it; not responding for a few seconds. Finally signaling for to her to go on.

" Ok lets go down south to the beach, you, me, and Al before we head out to start our search for your bodies!", Winry suggested excitement secreting from each and every letter in that sentence! Ed wasn't really a fan of water considering his leg was made of automail but, for Winry he could suck it up and try to have fun!

" Alright I guess that sounds good!", Ed accepted trying to sound more excited than he actually was. Winry clapped her hands together, she was acting like such a girl; and Ed kinda liked it.

" Yay! I gotta go buy a new Bikini!", Winry squealed, winking at Ed. Ed's whole face flushed a horrifying shade of blood red at just the thought of Winry in a bikini! Especially remembering that dream he had earlier, suddenly the room felt a 100 degrees hotter!

" S-sounds fun I guess...Hey Winry, is it hot in here or is it just me?", Ed quickly tried to change the subject before he melted into a liquid on the living room floor. Otherwise she would have to clean up a puddle of Ed, and he was pretty sure that would stain the carpet. Winry walked up to him cutely, he had put his waistcoat, boots, and socks back on when he had gotten back up; leaving the muddy trench coat out of it. She got really close to his face with hers and popped the collar of his waistcoat back up; he must have forgotten to do that when he put it on, damn!

" It's just _**you**_ Ed!", Winry whispered into his mouth, her lips just begging to meet hers; as he leaned in though she pulled away quickly. Ed, shocked by her hasty retreat looked a little disappointed by this.

" Oh don't worry, you'll get enough of that at the beach!", Winry laughed, looking at the puppy dog expression left on his face after that. Ed's facial expression returned to normal as Winry sauntered out the front door.

" Where are you going now Winry!? I wanna come!", Ed called impatiently out the door, running over to it. As he looked through the screen he saw Winry turn around and look him in the face.

" Do you really wanna go bikini shopping with me Ed?", Winry asked sarcastically. Ed shook his head no, but his head was telling him yes; stupid perverted brain!

" Ya that's what I thought, and by the blush on your face it looks like you can't wait for the beach!", Winry giggled turning back around and starting down to the market. Now Ed's whole body turned red, he looked like a traffic light! How had she figured it out so quickly!

* * *

_**After Winry got back from the market...**_

" Lalala!", Winry hummed to herself while opening the front door to the house, quietly. When she came in Ed was sitting on the couch and man did he look bored! He was just sitting there his legs on the couch, leaning back, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling!

" Hey Ed lighten up, I'm home!", Winry called, setting her bags down on the counter; then scurrying into the living room. When Ed didn't even respond or move Winry was a little creeped out, he appeared to be just laying there! Winry grabbed his arm and it felt cold and lifeless, and now she was starting to freak out!

" Ed! Ed! Ed!", Winry shouted desperately shaking him, trying to make him wake up; her eyes flooded with tears

"How could this be happening!? He was just fine when I left him! How!? WHY!?", Winry ranted, overwhelmed by her own grief. Then through her blurry vision she noticed blood on the shirt by his chest, and there was a white piece of paper next to it. She reached out a quivering hand and picked it up, drying her eyes momentarily just enough to read it.

" Dear Win-ringadingding, didn't I tell you I'd be back for the 2 of you? Just be grateful that I didn't cut his head off or anything gruesome like that, now wouldn't that be a lovely sight! I'm coming after you now too, turn around..." Winry's eyes bulged out of her head, and her body began to flood with adrenaline. Her heart pounding as fast as it goes, she turned her head slowly and screamed!

_**Winry found herself screaming awake in a dressing room down at the market!**_

" Oh thank god it was only a dream!", Winry shouted, letting her hand fall over her heart to make sure it was still beating. It was beating fast probably from the nightmare, but at least it was beating at all! Just when she began to calm down she jumped up from the stool in alarment.

" Ed! I have to see Ed!", Winry shouted, she was freaking out again. She put a shirt on over the top then, just scooped up her pants and stuff, and ran out of the dressing room in a her new bikini! Dropping the $ for it by the register as she ran through the front door, she took for home! As she ran down the street there were adult's looking at her shamefully and at the same time other teenage boys stopped, stared, and whistled!

" Sorry boys I'm taken!", Winry shouted, her mind only on Ed; she needed to know that he was ok!

* * *

_**At home...**_

Ed was laying on the couch, but he was very much alive! He was fine, and just resting;he wasn't even asleep! He sat up when suddenly the front door practically blew off but that was it!

" Winry is that you!?", Ed shouted , standing up to go see what had happened. When he finally saw Winry walk into the room, he almost died! She looked HOT in that bikini, ( even though it was just the bottoms) and Ed was just trying not to stare like a total pervert!

" Ed are you ok!?", Winry yelled frantically running over to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly. Ed just kinda looked at her like " YA DUH!"

" Ya of course why wouldn't I be!", Ed replied as Winry finally let him go from her enormous bear hug. Winry decided she didn't really wanna see him cry with worry again so she wouldn't mention it this time. Her palms began to sweat, she didn't usually lie to Ed and there were side effects..

" Um well, I just wanted to know because I hear... the flu's going around!", Winry lied right through her teeth, her neck starting to twitch. She always twitched and said stupid stuff when she lied, and it was a bad combo too!

* * *

She couldn't hold her tongue from saying what she was thinking out loud! Then she began to picture the 2 of them together at the beach oh no!

" Oh god! You without shirt on, nothing's more **sexy!"**, Winry let slip out of her mouth, slapping a hand over it to stop anymore word vomit from coming out. Ed just grinned at her, he liked her word splurges. Even though it was a little out of the ordinary, he didn't let it faze him. He approached her more intimately and held her hand, nearing her lips with his lips; a blush lit up Winry's cheeks.

" Ok I lied, this is soooo much _**sexier**_!", Winry whispered, she couldn't stop them they just kept coming; though she noticed Ed didn't seem to mind. As he kissed her lips, this was perfect! If she just kept kissing him then she couldn't say any more stupid stuff! The ultimate plan, and an enjoyable one at that! Reaching up and latching her hands to his arm, pushing her body closer and closer to his. Making Ed's face turn brighter and brighter shades of red!

As soon as her skin made contact with his jeans everything stopped, no-one moved at all. Ed couldn't even comprehend the situation, and Winry could see concern growing on his face. So she pulled away and took a step back, she didn't know why; she knew she would start shooting word vomit again! Ed's eyes looked like he had wanted it to continue but, the rest of his body just showed discomfort.

" Ed is something wrong, man I should really go put some pants on!", Winry started her word vomiting again, damn it was getting bad now! Ed had noticed she had started to say a lot more odd stuff right now and wondered what was up; thats why he had stopped. This just wasn't Winry!

" No the question is are YOU alright Winry? You're acting kinda strange. What's up?", Ed grew a more blank face, it wasn't like he didn't care; he really did he just wasn't comfortable with showing it that much. Winry scratched the back of her arm, she considered telling him the truth; but thought that was a dangerous idea. Now she was sweating even more, and then the worst thing of all slipped out...

" I have to go to the bathroom!", Winry shouted, immediately regretting even having vocal cords. Ed's eyes widened and he turned his head, making sure he heard her right. Now he knew something wasn't right here! He took a step closer and she took a step back, over and over again. Once Winry was trapped at the wall, she didn't know what else to do but, duck under and run! So she ducked under him and ran over the bathroom down the hall, not stopping at all. Once she got inside she locked the door tight and leaned against it; momentarily feeling her pulse return to a normal pace. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked in the mirror, looking for a distraction from the situation at hand. As she picked at her face bit by bit, stretched and squeezing her pores.

" God my pores are huge!", Winry complained to herself, now she was even starting to worry herself! One second she was looking at her reflection and, the next all she could see was Ed looking in her eyes in the mirror! She stumbled back from shock, rubbing her eyes with her hands vigorously to get rid of the illusion.

* * *

When she looked back though it was still him, and she watched a scene playing from when she had passed out that day when they were attacked by Angelo. She saw Ed carrying her down that dusty road into town, she saw him covered in her blood and wheezing from all of the dirt in the air. He looked about ready to have an asthma attack and he was weeping dearly, yet he still kept running; whispering in her ear making sure she knew he was gonna save her! Winry began to tear up while watching this yet it continued like a never ending torturous love story!

" Why Ed! Why didn't you just let me die!? Why did you save me, you had to be so tired and all that blood... god! I don't even know if I could handle it! The fate of my life rested on his shoulders, and he took it upon himself to act on it. Thank you Ed, thank you!", Winry cried staring into the mirror, with gratitude shining from her face. Winry wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her black crop top from the laundry basket, she was back to her usual style; black crop top and purple sweatpants. Not exactly the most attractive look but, she made it work! Just as she finished aligning her top on her chest, she heard a knock from the door; as usual she knew exactly who it was!

" Hey Winry are you uh o-", Ed got cut off by Winry slamming the bathroom door open and diving into his arms.

" Woah!", Ed shouted from surprise as Winry knocked him off of his feet, and down they went. Ed fell right on his butt against the wall and Winry landed in his lap. Winry sat up quickly and looked up at him admiringly. She didn't really know of anything she could say right now so she just looked at him. Ed rubbed the back of his head from when it hit the wall, and finally opened his squinted eyes to look at Winry. He saw her smiling like an idiot, and thought maybe she was making fun of him or something.

" What's that face for?!", Ed asked, trying not to sound mad. Winry just smiled brighter and shrugged at him, shaking her head that she didn't know. Ed just gave her a confused look, he didn't know what to say either. Winry was just letting her head rest on his stomach and looking into his eyes, he was blushing and he could feel it!

" Thank you Ed!", Winry whispered, climbing up closer to his face. Ed felt his face getting even hotter, feeling her body moving on top of his. He didn't mind, it was just a new feeling; and he thought it was love! They had hugged and their bodies touched like that long before they were a couple and they had never felt anything like it before! Now that they had both knew about their love for one another, he felt like his mind was opening up to new feelings! He just decided to let the feeling flow through him naturally, it wasn't like it was a bad feeling or anything; in fact it just felt like warmness running up and down his spine over and over again!

" For what?", He asked just as quietly, he didn't know what she was thanking him for. Winry's smiled just grew bigger as her lips approached his.

" For being who you are, and saving me when I needed it the most; I know it wasn't easy.", Winry whispered before, leaning in to kiss him. Now this was the real Winry, and Ed was glad she was back. He finally relaxed, closing his eyes and feeling her mouth against his. He could feel her tongue against his, and her warm breath in his mouth. She just held onto his shirt and didn't let go, letting her love leave through every tip of her being! Ed could feel her love and passion, it was almost overwhelming; sending even more warm vibes through his body. He couldn't help it, he began to moan from the pleasure, and Winry could feel his moans in her mouth. Pushing harder against his body, she began to feel the same way; moaning just the same. They were both in heaven at the moment, and they both knew it!

_**After being locked in a hell cage for most of his life, Ed was finally being let into heaven... **__**Winry was the key to the gate!**_


	18. Train to Central

BTW: This takes place about 6 days after that scene in the hallway, and they have grown more accustomed to eachothers affections! Ed and Winry have decided to put off going to the beach now, since they have thought further about the Homunculus, they liked to call him " The Eighth". They are leaving for Central and I have used a different style of writing dialogue for the beginning, trying to change things up a little.

Winry & Ed's POV:

" Are you all packed up Winry?"

" Ya i'm ready, are you Ed?"

" Ya, I'm not really bringing much, you know me."

" Yes unfortunately I do!"

"Hey! Gearhead!

" Alchemy freak!

" *Sigh* we never change do we?"

" Nope, we sure don't!"

" I know its kinda weird but I'm glad"

" Me too, it would be too weird!"

" Your right."

" It'd be like you being tall!..:)"

" Grrr! I AM NOT SMALL!"

" Whatever you need to hear Ed, lets just get going."

" Ya we need to catch the train to Central!"

" Where's Al?"

" He's coming tomorrow, he can't fit on this train so he's coming on the one at 8 am tomorrow morning. We have to spend the night in a hotel in Central till he gets here."

" Oh ok, and are you ready yet?

" Quit nagging me women, I'm waiting for you at this point!"

" Ed you're so rude sometimes you know that!"

" Alright enough arguing lets get on our train, back to Central!"

* * *

_**On the train...**_

Winry sat next to Ed, since Ed's small body didn't require too much space. Winry liked the quiet humming of the train against the tracks, and the tapping of the window's glass against the elements of the world; she found it quite relaxing. Ed had already fallen asleep 5 minutes into the train ride, and Winry didn't dare wake him. She tried to keep her squirming to a minimum, even though she knew he wouldn't wake up if a frickin' bomb went off in the train's engine! Then Winry noticed he had his hand on his stomach and his shirt was pulled up like it always was when he slept on the couch!

" Oh Ed, you're so hopeless!" Winry thought to herself, pulling his hand off of his stomach and pulling his shirt back down over his tiny stomach. That boy was skinnier than Winry was, shorter than her or her height, and still weighed more. Where does he keep it all!? Winry just looked at Ed, he slept so soundly leaning against the window. He looked so peaceful and cute, Winry couldn't help but stare at him. Although he always slept with his mouth open too, and Winry had no idea why; she was not going to fix that! She also began to wonder what it would be like in Central, she had been there before and all but; just briefly to fix Ed's automail. Thats when she had went to stay with the Hughes, oh man the Hughes family!

Winry frowned with sadness of the memories of his death and how his family was hurt immensely by his passing.

" Poor Elicia, she has to grow up without a father now, and they were so close too. If a man like Hughes can die, than what's keeping Ed from having the same fate.", Winry frowned, tears brimming in her eyes. No, she didn't wanna cry right now; she knew she might wake Ed up and he needed his sleep. She looked over at Ed again, and he looked so cold; just squirming around every which way. Winry rolled her eyes, he just acted like such a child sometimes, even now!

She didn't hesitate to pull her jacket off though, and lay it on top of him to keep him warm. She watched him sleepily nuzzle his nose into the jacket, and continue to dream... Winry giggled a bit at this, he kinda looked like a kitten; and just like a kitten they were both cute and small!

Ed's dreams were all about the past, and some of his and Al's adventures. Almost like there was something important in some of these specific memories, that they had disregarded in the past. ( HINT,HINT)

" W- Winry...", Ed mumbled in his sleep, he was having a dream about when they were kids again. Winry just looked at him again, shaking her head thinking,

" How did I fall for such a weirdo?" then looking at those golden locks shining in the sunlight, and picturing those golden eyes of his, her question was answered instantly!

" Oh ya that's why." Winry yawned, they still had another 4 hours at least till they arrived in Central; that is if there were no delays. She looked down at Ed's position and laid her head on his shoulder lightly. Ed had felt her presence, while in a lighter dream sequence and woke half up. Only squinting his eyes partially open and groggy as could be, he blinked 2x; seeing Winry on his shoulder then fell back under. Winry just laid her head on his shoulder and let herself fall asleep, and could've stayed like that forever!

4 hours later...

Winry and Ed were shaken awake by the rumbling of the train coming to a stop, and the hissing of the train's brakes grinding against the tracks! Winry lifted her head slowly off of Ed's shoulder, and squinted; seeing as the light was irritating her eyes since she just woke up. Ed just laid against the window, awake now but still considerably sleepy.

" Were finally here Ed, lets go!", Winry grinned, she was still a little groggy herself. She grabbed Ed's arm and hoisted him out of the chair, he took it from there. They both cracked their backs and stretched out to wake themselves up more.

Ed's hair was all frizzy and Winry was trying hard to ignore it but, it was really starting to bug her! As they exited the train, Ed helped Winry hop down and followed. Once they were finally in the station it was time to get to Central command to meet with Col. Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye to talk about Ed's next assignment. Winry flattened out the wrinkles in her skirt, pressing them out with her fingers slowly as they made their way out of the station.

" Ed stop for a sec.", Winry stopped walking, and Ed turned his head and soon joined her. Ed walked over to her and was confused.

" What is it Winry?" Winry simply reached out and pulled the rubber band out of Ed's hair. Ed turned around alarmedly, he didn't like other people touching his long hair.

" Hey Winry why'd you do that. I don't like wearing my hair down, and I'm NOT getting it cut ok!", Ed was trying to tell her desperately, but he didn't notice that the whole time he was ranting; Winry was fixing the braid. By the time he was done, so was she and it looked perfect; just like it always does!

" Calm down midget I was just fixing your braid it was coming undone and getting all frizzy. I don't want you to cut your hair or anything, I like it long.", Winry sighed, did she have to explain everything to him. Ed now had a guilty look creeping onto his face, he shouldn't have yelled at her then. Ed reached back and felt his hair, his fingers could feel each blonde strand locked perfectly into the folds; wow Winry is good!

" I'm sorry, but thanks. It feels perfect, how does it look though?", Ed asked, and it felt odd. Winry's face turned red, he didn't usually ask people how he looked. He usually acted like he didn't care what people thought about that kinda stuff, so why was he asking her now?

" Uh as always it looks great! Especially since you have those beautiful eyes to match.", Winry answered and she wasn't lying his hair did match his eyes. She'd always been a bit jealous of that, how he's always had gorgeous eyes that match his awesome hair. He should take better care of it, then again other girls might have tried to steal him; so nevermind. Ed's face turned a bit red, he didn't think his eyes were that beautiful and, he didn't really notice whether they matched his hair or not; how did girls notice these things and guys didn't?

" Thanks your hair looks great too. Even after that long ride on the train here. Then again you always look great so it's only natural...", Ed looked away so she wouldn't see him blushing. Winry smiled and took his hand in hers, he looked over slightly to see her smiling back at him.

" Thanks Ed, lets keep going." Winry whispered, beginning to walk again, and of course Ed followed holding her hand just the same. Once they got out onto the main streets of Central Ed got nervous with all the speeding traffic! He looked over at Winry's face, which seemed bright and cheerful; making him worry even more. Winry was only used to Resembool, there weren't a lot of people who drove around there; with it being such a small town. Therefore she wasn't used to behaving in traffic like this, and he was worried she'd get hit by a car or something horrible!

" Alright Winry be really careful here ok? The traffic in Central can be brutal!", Ed warned, and Winry just made a face. She rolled her eyes, Ed was acting like such a father. A father?! Why would Winry think father, instead of adult. Does that mean she'd be mother?! Then they'd have a child!? Aw man this was messing with Winry's whole brain right now, and Ed could see she was conflicted by the look on her face.

" You ok?", He ask, lightly shaking her arm. Suddenly she looked up at him, and she could see him in like 20 years and they had a family! He was still handsome, at least and still had golden eyes and long golden hair; there she was standing next him just, like now except she was a lot shorter than him.

" So you will get taller!", Winry smiled,she didn't mean to say that out loud. Ed didn't know whether to be insulted by this outburst, or just ignore due to its irrelevancy in the situation at hand. He went with ignoring it...

" Alright let's cross.", Ed announced as the green crosswalk sign lit up, and they began to cross. Winry was still trying to get used to her leg, but at least Ed was a gentleman enough to carry the bags. Luckily Winry only had 2 bags, one for clothes, make-up, and other stuff. Then one with all the things she needed to repair their automail in a bind, including a few spares for Ed during repair times, and her blueprints for some new designs she'd been working on.

" Alright were here, we need to talk to the Colonel. Now he's in charge, we need to let him know that you're traveling with me now. You have to make some special confidentiality agreement, to not tell people who you are or who you're with and bla bla bla! Simple enough?", Ed informed as they stood at the large steps to the Central Command building. Winry would do whatever she had to and just nodded. Ed nodded as well and they started up the steps.

* * *

_**Flashback to before they left this morning...**_

" Granny, I told you I was going already!", Winry shouted at Pinacho. Pinacho was telling Winry she couldn't go at the the last minute. Winry was in her room packing her bag, and she was yelling at her from the doorway.

" Winry I'm saying no and I mean no, and that's final!", Pinacho yelled, she had a harsh tone. Winry turned around to face her grandmother, tears beginning to flow down her face. She couldn't understand why her grandma wouldn't let her go with who she loved.

" Grandma, I have to go. Why won't you let me? Besides you Ed is all I have left, and I've had to watch him come and leave for years now. Do you know how much that hurt me grandma?! Now I finally have a chance to wash it away and you're just gonna say no!? How could you!?", Winry cried, screaming at her grandmother. She shoved the last of her clothes in the bag, picked up her automail bag as well and ran out the door.

" Winry wait!", Pinacho shouted as Winry passed her by, but Winry wasn't going to stop and she knew it. Winry was blinded by her own sadness and fear filled memories, she just hated that her grandmother didn't understand! Winry ran all the way out of the house and out to the graveyard. She wanted to at least say goodbye and pay her respects to her parents. As she approached their graves, she fell to her knees and wept once more.

" Mom! Dad! Come back! You're all I have!" Winry remembered shouting at their graves as children. Now she knew thanks to Ed and Al that they were never coming back, and it hurt but it was ok. She had them now and she was happy, so she knew that her parents were too.

" Mom, dad. I have Ed now, thank you for always loving me. I miss you guys so much, but I'm afraid I have fallen in love with Ed. I do not want to ever leave his side, therefore I am leaving with him today. We are going to take refuge in Central. Granny doesn't think I'm ready to go for whatever reason, so I am going against her wishes; I am sorry. I just can't stand to watch him leave again, it just hurts too much. Al's coming too, so don't worry I have 2 big strong men watching over me. Ok scratch that one big strong man and my Ed! I will, no I still miss you guys dearly. I must go now, but I will be back I promise. When I do come back I hope i will have done something to finally make you proud, Mom and dad. I love you.", Winry cried, letting endless tears roll down her face.

" Winry! Winry!" Winry heard someone shouting her name, and she couldn't tell who it was. Her heart was beating in her ears right now, so her hearing was a bit off. She stood up quickly and turned around to find Ed sprinting down the road to the cemetery.

" Ed, is something wrong?", Winry shouted, exiting the graveyard and wiping away her tears. As Ed finally reached her, he stopped to catch his breath for a moment. When he could finally talk he just looked at her.

" Did you and your grandma discuss about leaving today? Did you convince her? Cause I heard a lot of yelling earlier.", Ed asked nervously, even from outside you could hear their conversation getting pretty heated. Winry swallowed, she didn't wanna lie to Ed. This would be a pretty big and life changing thing to lie about, and she knew it would be a horrible thing to do. She couldn't leave Ed though, she knew she had to do whatever it took to be able to join him so...

" Ya I talked to her." Winry smiled, which wasn't completely a lie; she never said she agreed! Ed nodded, like he was trying to understand.

" Now was that before or after you ran out of the house crying and screaming, and away from granny when she said you couldn't go?" Ed asked slyly.

" Before-hey! You just tricked me Ed!", Winry argued, she didn't see that coming. Ed just broke out into laughter, Winry loved his laugh but still this was not the time to be laughing!

" Ed! This is no time to be laughing! I've decided that if going with you means I have to go against granny's wishes, then it's something I'll have to do.", Winry bowed, hoping not to sound like an arrogant fool. She felt Ed's hand rest upon her shoulder and looked up to see and sincere and slightly shocked face.

" You would do that for me Winry?", Ed asked, sounding like he was a bit shocked. Winry just pulled his hand off her shoulder and looked into his eyes, she had been ready to say this for a while now.

" I'd go through hell with a smile on my face if it means being with you Ed. I would let that gateway of truth have my other leg and my arms to be with you, you know why? Cause I don't really NEED my arms and legs, what I NEED is you Ed. You're all that I need!", Winry insisted clutching his arms and shaking them. Ed didn't wanna cry but what Winry just said threw him for the biggest loop ever! He just now realized that he would totally do the same, and had gone through hell and got back. He had now realized who was really pushing him all the time, and it was Winry.

" I would do the same Winry, I love you so much!", Ed whispered, before pulling her in and kissing her sweetly. Winry kissed him back lightly, she had never felt safer than when she was in Ed's arms.

" Well Winry, as much as I hate to see my best little worker bee go..." Winry heard a different voice say, pulling away to find Pinacho standing just down the street. Her eyes widened at the thought that her grandma had heard everything she had just said to Ed.

" You should go with Ed, I guess. But i'll be waiting here till the day when I get a wedding invitation in the mail from you 2! Until then, I expect you to keep my granddaughter out of harms way Edward. Just be careful honey!", Pinacho began to cry now as well. Winry had began to blush and get uncomfortable at the wedding invitation part but, she looked back at Ed and he was blushing too. They both had realized that wasn't very unlikely anymore, they love each other so much. In fact Pinacho KNEW it would only be a matter of time. Winry dropped her bags and started running down towards her grandmother with open arms!

" Thank you so much granny! Ya you'll be the 1st person on the list don't worry.", Winry whispered in her ear, making them both giggle a little. Ed smiled, picking up Winry's bags and walking towards them.

" You young man, best keep his hands to himself until then! Protect my little girl, she's all I have left; I can't lose her.", Pinacho scolded sternly, Ed just blushed. Winry turned her head and mouthed an apology for her sometimes embarrassing grandma. Pulling away from her hug, she walked over to Ed and he wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

" Goodbye grandma, I will miss you. Things will be better when I get back I promise!", Winry vowed. Pinacho watched them both smile and turn to walk away.

" Oh Ed, one more thing!", Pinacho remembered, shouting down the road. Ed and Winry turned back around hearing Pinacho's words.

" Ya granny?", he shouted back. He saw an evil smile creep across her lips, oh no!

" Just remember until you marry Winry, you still have to pay for your automail hot-shot!", Pinacho winked. Both of their faces turned red, why did she keep bringing marriage up!? That was not a subject they currently wanted to discuss! So with that Ed just smiled, nodded, and waved one last time before heading to the station.

**(Right after this is where the dialogue at the beginning of this chapter took place...)**

_**End of flashback...**_

* * *

As they began to climb the long steps up to the large military building, Winry stopped for a moment. Ed turned around, perplexed by her sudden halt.

" Ed are they still looking for more recruits to be State Alchemist's?", Winry asked seriously, staring at the cement. Ed's eyes widened, he knew they were; but why was she asking.

" Ya, after Scar took a bunch of us out. Why?", Ed answered suspiciously. Winry dragged the toe of her shoes across the cement.

" I wanna take the test! I wanna be a state alchemist too Ed!", Winry blurted. This was exactly what Ed was afraid of, there could be other serial killers like Scar out there for military officers. He didn't want her to be in harms way! The only other thing that was bugging him was that** he knew she could pass...**


	19. 2 Hours Till Testing

" Winry that's the worst idea in so many ways, you wouldn't believe it even if I told you!", Ed said nervously, looking into her determined face. Winry never understood why sometimes Ed never thought her ambitions were a good idea.

" Ed who are you to say its not a " good idea"? I am my own person you know, maybe its bad for you but not for me. I understand that you're just trying to look out for me, but sometimes i have to make mistakes. My own mistakes, Ed. Everyone else does, you did, so just let me!", Winry pouted, honestly a bit annoyed. Ed didn't know how to respond, he thought about what Al had said about Winry being a baby bird and needing to leave the nest sometime. He was being a hover- boyfriend and he wasn't wanting to be he just cared about her too much!

" You know what you're completely right, but I just don't want you to get killed. Remember Scar was targeting state alchemists, he nearly killed me! I got lucky, the Colonel showed up with the rest of the military command to help me. You might not be that lucky Winry!", Ed urged her to change her mind. Winry was listening, she knew what he was saying but there were things he didn't understand.

" I understand your concern but, life is full of risks Ed. You don't think I was worried sick every time you came back home half dead! Not knowing whether you were dead or alive every second of every day, you being alive was all I thought about. Its all I wanted, and having to see you in hospitals almost every time I got to see you, it made me so sick to my stomach! You let me worry about you, and I'm not saying it's necessarily a bad thing to worry; but now it's your turn Ed. This is something I really wanna do, and I'd be awfully grateful if you'd support me.", Winry explained, Ed listened. People on the streets were starting to stop and stare, but neither of them noticed. Winry had her hands on her hips, trying to keep herself composed in a public place.

" * Sigh* Fine, but promise me you'll be careful Winry. I am never leaving your side, am going to make sure we are assigned the same area. That is if you pass...", Ed demanded pulling her into a hug, Winry willingly submitted to his warm embrace. Thinking about what he was so worried about, she hadn't the slightest clue. He had said something about Scar, but she wasn't buying it. There was something deeper he was hiding, and she intended to find out what.

" I promise, now can we get this over with!", Winry smiled slightly, releasing from her hug with Ed. He nodded slightly, and they went in. Winry held his hand as the walked down the long empty corridors, it seemed like a ghost town. No-one was in the hall but them, not voices could be heard and no footsteps!

" Ok Ed this is a little creepy!", Winry admitted tightening her grip on his hand. Ed just shrugged, he was used to this place already so it didn't really phase him. Their footsteps echoed down the hallway as they finally reached the Colonel's doorway. They approached it and Ed knocked on it once, then took step back. The doors were big and opened outward, a bit flawed I might add. Ed bumped into Winry while backing up, causing her to stumble into his arms. Her cheeks turning red from her own clumsiness, and the sight of Ed just catching her like that.

" Um uh thanks for you know..", Winry stuttered, distracted by the look in Ed's eyes. He just smiled and looked into hers, steadying her balance by helping her stand back up. At the same time their eyes never left each others, that was the romantic part about these 2. Always in sync.

Ed and Winry apparently forgot where they were because Ed leaned in and kissed her. Winry didn't hesitate to reach up and wrap her hands around his neck. Placing his hands gently down on her hips, while they waited for the Colonel to answer the door.

* Fwoooom*

* * *

Ed and Winry pulled apart hearing the lock on the Colonel's door come undone. Ed wiped his mouth off making sure there was no lipstick left on it, and Winry tried to fix hers. They took a step apart and stood respectfully, just glad that no-one had caught them. Once the door had opened they saw the Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye waiting for them, and they looked like they were up to no good! Winry and Ed hesitantly walked through the door, as the 2 officers had fake smiles plastered across their faces.

" Welcome Fullmetal, Winry. You're here to receive your next assignment correct?", Lt. Hawkeye spoke up first looking at the two of them.

" Please sit Fullmetal. As well as you Ms. Rockbell, make yourself at home!", The Col. was being awfully nice and Ed knew he had something up his sleeve.

" Thank you, Colonel Mustang sir.", Winry thought they were just being friendly, but Ed knew Roy; he knew there was something he wasn't telling them.

" So we'd actually like to talk to Winry if thats alright, Fullmetal. The Colonel would like to talk to you as well, afterward. We have some private matters to discuss with Ms. Rockbell.",the Lt. ordered, looking deep into Winry's blue eyes. Winry felt fear pang in her chest, why would they want to talk to her alone; without Ed. Why couldn't they say it in front of Ed!? Ed's face showed his shock by their request, he was also curious as to what " Private business" they had with her.

" Um I guess that's fine.", Ed gave in surprisingly quickly, remembering they had cameras surrounding this place; inside and out. Plus he could get court Martialed for disobeying a direct order. I know it sounded like a question, but believe me it was an order! Winry was scared out of her wits, but these were military affairs; she couldn't deny anything. She would sound like she was hiding something, so she had to be calm and collected about how she spoke. She just looked up at them, not making direct eye contact and nodded.

" Alright then Fullmetal, if you'll please follow me.", The Lieutenant held out her arm, showing him the way out. Ed rose from the chair, obviously not wanting to leave her alone with them, but nonetheless letting himself out of the room quietly. Winry shifted around in her seat uncomfortably, she didn't know what they could possible want with her; but it couldn't be good. Winry looked back and forth between the 2 of them, as they were both just staring at her; like they were inspecting her or something.

" Now Ms. Rockbell, lets get right down to business here.", Roy started standing up from his desk, and folding his hands together. Winry swallowed hard, wishing Ed was here for her. Nope though, he was sitting in the hallway trying to listen in by keeping his ear to the door; with little success I might add.

" I heard you and Ed talking outside, and I overheard your little lovers quarrel over becoming a state alchemist?", Roy explained phrasing it as a sort of question, Winry couldn't really comprehend very well. She just nodded, but wanted to know how he heard them; they were completely alone on the steps.

" Yes thats right, but sir how did you hear us?", Winry replied respectfully looking at him with a slight annoyance. Roy smiled, and sort of laughed a bit, looking over at an emotionally indifferent Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

" Colonel it's very rude to laugh like that. Ma'am we have security cameras that can pick up audio inside and out of this place; top notch security I assure you.", Riza clarified, trying to give Winry some feeling of security. Winry simply smiled and just kept nodding, trying not to show her fear. She picked at a thread on her skirt to distract herself a bit, she felt like she was suffocating. Roy got up and walked over, sitting down on the chair next to her; freaking her out even more.

" You see i didn't even know you did alchemy. We are running low on state alchemist's after this year's events, and if you have enough guts we'll have you take the test. If you pass you'll be a State Alchemist and receive a silver pocketwatch just like Fullmetal, along with being assigned tasks and being at the ready in case we need you in a state of emergency. This is also a very big risk you know, not everyone likes us "Dogs of the military". You will also swear an oath of loyalty and such, but lets not get ahead of ourselves!", Roy finished giving her the basics of the procedure.

" Um yes I think I would like to take the test!", Winry stood up determinedly, finally daring to look the Colonel in the eyes. It was a bit disrespectful, but he could see the same kind of fire in her eyes as he saw in Ed a few years back. Roy looked over at Riza and she flashed an approving smile, letting him know she thought Winry could do it.

" Alright then Ms. Rockbell we'll set up for the testing, please come back here in _**2 hours**_. **You cannot tell Fullmetal though**, no-one is allowed to accompany you. Its part of our security system, don't want any cheaters on our hands. Plus Fullmetal will be all concerned over you and you don't want that. The test consists of 3 different parts: alchemic ability, mental ability and comprehension, and physical health. Don't worry though Ms. Rockbell you'll do fine, i'm sure of it.", The Colonel suddenly became strict, explaining things almost too fast for winry to understand. She nodded, and got up heading for the door.

" Dismissed, oh and will you send Fullmetal back in. We have things to discuss.", The Colonel asked, a creepy smile returning to its rightful place on his face. Winry nodded slowly, man this guy really was a creep! She had shivers run up her spine as she left the room, closing the door behind her quickly. Ed jumped to his feet as soon as he saw her shadow start to appear.

* * *

" Are you ok?! What did they ask you!?", Ed whisper-screamed as soon as he saw her. Pummeling her with questions, none of which she could answer after what Colonel Mustang had ordered her to do. Winry was still so freaked out and was trying to calm down, so instead of answering the question she just walked right up to Ed and kissed him. She just literally walked up to him so casually and kissed his lips, Ed was very shocked by this but grew to like it. The Colonel and the Lieutenant were losing their patience just waiting for her to send Fullmetal back in.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye, see what's taking Fullmetal so long.", Mustang ordered fixing his gloves on his hands.

" Yes sir!", Riza bowed and headed for the door. She opened it a crack to see if she could hear what they were saying, but was perplexed when she heard no words. She opened the door a bit more and looked through, her eyes ultimately bulging and jaw dropping. She just closed the door slowly and quietly, returning to the Colonels desk.

" Um sir, we have a bit of a... situation, i guess you could call it that.", Riza started, trying to find the right way to word it. The Colonel sighed, he hated " Situations".

" What did she tell him, she was supposed to keep her lips sealed!", Mustang facepalmed, he knew he shouldn't have trusted her. Riza half nodded at the Colonel's reaction.

" Oh don't worry sir, her lips are sealed... right against Edward Elrics!", She proceeded to almost yell, from shock and excitement. Mustangs jaw dropped a bit, picking up his camera phone and sneaking over to the big door. He opened it just enough to see through with the camera, and snapped a photo of them.

" Haha, public displays are public Fullmetal.", Mustang mumbled to himself, Riza knew her boss was evil here. (Not literally of course)

" That's such a weird thought, I didn't know they were together. After they way I always saw him treating her when she came to Central to fix his arm, I never would have guessed Colonel sir.", Riza stated, once the door was closed back up. Mustang just shook his head, he had always known somehow that they would end up together. Since that day they were visited for the 1st time and they met Winry and Ed, when they were about 11.

Once Winry had pulled her lips off of his she was calm again, that was just what she needed; a little relaxation. Ed's lips was perfect for providing her with some relaxation every now and then. She backed away against the wall and slid down it, she was mentally worn now. How was she gonna pass the mental part of the test?!

" Winry why did you just randomly kiss me? I mean I'm not saying I didn't like it but still. What did they say in there?!", Ed knew she was hiding something now, why else would she just kiss him like that without any rhyme or reason? Besides the fact that he was a hottie with amazing lips.

" I don't know cause I wanted to. They didn't say anything... important. Oh they wanna see you now too!", Winry yawned, trying to rest before the next 2 hours were upon them. Ed would have asked more, but the Colonel opened the door and called for him, so he had to go. Before he entered though he gave her an " I'm not dropping this" look, and he was gone. Winry just sat in the hall and worried, trying to think about how this examination could possibly work.

25 minutes later Ed came out alone, without Riza or the Lieutenant. He didn't have a mad look on his face but more of an apologetic face. Winry stood up and stretched her back as he approached her, his mood was a little off seeming.

" What'd they tell you?", Winry coughed. Ed just looked at her and walked down the hallway to the exit.

" Hey wait up Ed!", Winry shouted, running after him.

" Ed wait a second, what did they give you for an assignment?!", Winry demanded to know, reaching out and grabbing Ed by his shoulder. Ed finally turned around once she did this, and looked at her.

" They asked me to find that other homunculi thing, and fight it.", Winry didn't see what was so glum about that.

" Ya so what's so bad about that? Well like besides the whole fighting thing.", Winry asked trying to cheer him up. Hearing her voice being so cheery made him all the more grief-stricken. He reached out a hand that held his assignment on an official document out to her, she took it and began to read. She didn't understand half of the words it said though so she didn't really understand his point. She just looked up into his face and shrugged like "What?"

" Section 2 paragraph 3 says that only state-alchemists are allowed to accompany me, meaning... you can't come with me after all...", Ed divulged what he was hiding, and felt guilty as hell. Winry felt her face drop, then remembered she was going to be tested to become a State Alchemist, so if she passed everything would be ok. Now she felt under even more pressure; if she passes they get to stay together, if she doesn't they'd be torn apart! She swallowed hard and tried to look absolutely mortified, which she half was.

" That's horrible Ed, it'll be ok though. I promise!", Winry smiled, an evil glint in her eyes. Ed didn't know what she was up to, but he knew it was no good!


	20. Sleeping Is Pathetic

" Winry I know that look, what are you hiding?!", Ed cocked his head with suspicion. Winry took his hand and walked down the staircase, she didn't wanna talk about this here.

" Ed I really don't wanna talk about this!", Winry sighed, rubbing her temples. All of this stress was giving her a headache, and Winry hated headaches! Ed just looked at the stress and lack of focus in her face. He continued to walk next to her not saying anything, but he watched her facial expression constantly. It didn't seem to change, and neither did her gaze. She kept her eyes ahead, not to the side or changing angles; just forward. It was kinda like she was expecting to find something, or for something to change.

" Alright lets at least check into our hotel alright?", Ed reconciled at last, approaching a tall dark orange building. The words on the buildings sign was " R-inn".

" I don't get it, why is it called R-inn?", Winry asked, it was her turn to be confused. Ed just smiled not saying a word and walked her inside. The inside looked and felt just like home to Winry, it felt friendly and cozy. Ed could finally see the expression on her face become a big smile, and felt happy.

"The R in R-inn stands for Resembool, Winry! This is my favorite hotel, because it reminds me of home... and you!", Ed laughed, Winry blushed.

" Oh Ed thats so sweet and corny.", Winry smiled pulling Ed in for a hug. Ed gave her a tight squeeze and Winry kissed his cheek. Ed kinda resisted the kiss a little, he didn't want another thing of Winry's to miss; when she had to leave. Winry was a little disappointed, thinking that he just was in a bad mood or something. Ed silently pulled away and walked up to the front desk.

" May I help you sir, or should I say boy.", The man at the desk scoffed. Ed hated being called small or little, and he knew thats what the man was implying. He cocked his eyebrow, and reached in his cloak pocket slowly; slamming his hand down on the desktop. The man looked at him, Ed began to chuckle at this man's ignorance.

" Yes well you should be calling me the state alchemist known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, and having the equivalent power of a Major of the military; I'd watch how you speak to me.", Ed smiled evilly, removing his hand to reveal his shining silver pocket watch. The man's attitude changed significantly at this realization, replacing his facial expression with a more serious smile.

" My apologies sir, how may I help you?", The man asked now more politely and respectful. Ed turned around and winked at Winry across the room, and he looked back at the man.

" A room with 2 beds please, one night.", Ed ordered, a smile on his face. This look Ed was giving the man at the desk was threatening yet friendly, like some kind of sick mind trap! The man proceeded with caution nodding slowly and looking down at his sheet of reservations. He bit his lip, he didn't have any rooms with 2 beds left!

" Um sir I'm afraid we don't have any 2-bed rooms left. We have a single, if you'd like that?", The man answered, he was afraid of Ed now. Ed's cheeks flushed red, he didn't know what to do now.

" Sir me and my friend who's a girl can't share a bed!", Ed replied through gritted teeth hoping Winry couldn't hear them. Winry just stood over by a fireplace and some magazines, it was a very home like environment.

" Excuse me but if you don't mind me asking, who's this lady friend of yours sir?", The host asked him. Ed didn't see how that made a difference, but turned around and pointed at Winry. The man looked her over and whistled quietly.

" Are you kidding me man, i'm doing you a favor!", The man whispered to Ed, making Ed's face contort at the thought. Winry and him didn't think about or do stuff like that, they weren't that kind of couple.

" Dude she's my girlfriend, why does that mean we must wanna have sex! We aren't like that! Can we just get 2 separate rooms then please, two singles!", Ed was getting frustrated and embarrassed beyond compare, he really didn't need to have this talk with this guy. The man just raised his eyebrows and nodded, he seemed a little shocked.

" Fine here you are sir, your room keys. Room # 69A for you and 69B for the lady. I chose it specially for you 2.", the man winked at Ed, handing him the old keys. Ed rolled his eyes, honestly not believing this sick bastard. He knew why they had those room #'s, and it was messed up!

" Uh ya thanks.", He mumbled, shuffling away from the desk quickly. Winry was just standing there admiring the golden specks that were being released into the air whenever the oxygen and the fire mixed, she thought it was just so beautiful. Ed watched her golden hair sparkle in the fire light and was breathtaken, as he approached her he didn't really know what to say. She turned to face him smiling and her face began to glow.

" Uh I got the room keys.", Ed mumbled, trying to remember what he was trying to say. He was wondering how he didn't notice Winry's beauty years ago, it was crazy!

" Key's, being more than one?", Winry asked , thinking they were just getting one room with 2 beds. She didn't know they had to get multiple rooms. Ed's face turned red thinking about the other option and he looked at her making it worse.

" Um well, they only had rooms with 1 bed, so we'd have to share it. So I just got us 2 rooms right across the hall from each other.", Ed cracked, hearing himself. Winry's face turned from pale ghost to a baboons butt in a half a second after the sharing a bed with Ed part. She cleared her throat and nodded afterwards, trying not to make this anymore awkward than it already was.

" Ya so why don't we go check out our rooms. That reminds me how much is the room, I'll pay you back!", Winry was frantic all of the sudden. She didn't really like letting others pay for her, she always felt bad about it. Ed just shook his head, typical Winry! He didn't intend on telling her, cause he didn't want her to pay him back. It wasn't a big deal, it was free since he was a military officer!

" Ya lets go I guess.", Ed smiled in response, holding her hand. Winry rolled her eyes and smiled, accepting his hand in hers and starting up to there rooms. Ed looked over at the front desk as they entered the elevator, and saw the manager give a thumbs up and nod.

" Sick bastard!", Ed growled, that man pissed him off! Winry just looked at Ed, then out as the elevator proceeded to close.

" Why is the manager a sick bastard?", Winry half laughed, squeezing his hand. Ed was in another world, so he was just thinking out loud.

" He thinks we're gonna sleep together tonight.", Ed admitted, thinking about how gross that was. Winry's face blew up with total embarrassment and horror, she didn't know what to say.

" What the hell! Why!?", Winry shouted now that the door was safely closed. Ed just realized that he had said that out loud and felt horrified as well. Ed just looked at Winry and didn't know what to say. She just stared him in the face like she was looking for the answer to just appear!

" I uh don't know. He's a sick bastard like I said! He probably thinks i'm just that pathetic", Ed managed, he didn't ever have this kind of conversation before so he didn't know what was the wrong thing to say! Winry's jaw dropped, she could not believe he had just said that! She threw his hand out of hers as the elevator dinged, it was there floor; Winry was pissed!

" Goodnight Ed, sweet dreams!", Winry gulped, feeling her eyes beginning to fill up with tears. With that she snatched her room key and stomped out of the elevator, trying to hold back her own tears. Ed's whole face dropped, he could hear the sadness in her tone; he was so lost. As Winry grabbed the doorknob to her room she felt a hand on her shoulder. She yanked her head around and looked at him, he looked so clueless!

" Wait Winry what just happened?! What did I say!?", Ed practically begged her for an answer. Winry felt herself starting to tear up and shrugged his hand off.

" So sleeping with me would just make you so pathetic right!? Then I'd better go so no-one gets any ideas right!? Don't want people to think you're desperate or anything!", Winry threw her hands up in the air and slammed the door in his face. Ed stood outside the door speechless, that wasn't at all what he had meant to happen. He had saw what she had taken from that though and felt like an ass! He shook his head looking at the door, wishing he could just have bitten his tongue off before he said that in the elevator.

" Damn it! That wasn't what I meant! I meant that i would never use her like that, that's just sick. He thought we were just friends, and thats why he thought we were gonna sleep together. It's not you in specific Winry, I just don't wanna have sex at our age. It's kinda a nasty thought...", Ed whispered his whole explanation into the door, pretending it was Winry; wishing it was Winry. Truth was Winry had heard all of it, every single word and felt like an idiot! Ed stared at the door one last time before turning to go, he didn't wanna be like a stalker.

Before he even knew what had happened, Winry had swung the door back open and kissed him. Ed didn't know how or why, he thought she hated him right now; but he wasn't gonna argue at this point. He slowly realized she must have heard his apology and allowed himself this. He kissed her back holding her cheeks lightly, and her hands grazing his bangs slowly. He moved his hands down to her hips and she deepened the connection, pushing her lips harder against his. Winry was tired though, and pulled away after a few more seconds; pressing her forehead to his. She just tried to smile and not look as pathetic as she felt. She always took things the wrong way.

" Winry why would you assume I would feel pathetic to you know.", Ed frowned, the thought of her thinking such a thing made him sad. Winry felt guilty all over again she didn't want to admit it but...

" It's cause I am pathetic!", Winry burst, her eyes filling up with tears again. Ed reached up with his thumbs wiping the tears away gently, Winry didn't know how he could be so gentle!

" You are in no way pathetic Winry! How could you even think such a thing!?", Ed whispered into her face, not believing this! Winry sighed, she hated this conversation.

" Cause you've done so much with your life! You've practically saved the world Ed! What the hell have I done! I don't deserve you, you're too amazing! You should have any girl you want in the whole world!", Winry cried, finally releasing all the stress in one outburst. Ed just smirked, he had her answer.

" If I can pick any girl in the world: supermodels, nerds, whores, hotties, any of them right? I still pick you Winry! You gave me an arm and the leg that I used to save the world, so by that logic you saved the world. Hell you were the only reason I had the strength to join the military! Without you I don't know what I would have done, and now it's just the same! I love you, and I know why! It's because you're amazing, and sweet, and beautiful, and loyal, and everytime I kiss you i fall in love with you all over again! That's never gonna change!", Ed whispered this to her in complete truth. Winry couldn't believe this was the same Ed she knew since birth! He knew exactly what to say to make her speechless!

" How do you know exactly what to say Ed! Everytime you speak it's like I can't wait to listen, it's like poetry! I would tell you that everytime we kiss I fall in love with you all over again too, but that would be a lie. Cause everytime we kiss my love just gets deeper and deeper Ed, it never stops even when I wanna drive a wrench through your skull!", Winry almost laughed, she was just so happy now. She kissed his lips softly, and went to bed.

" Goodnight Ed!", Winry actually meant it now, closing the door slowly. Ed smiled back, lipstick still on his mouth.

" Goodnight Winry"


	21. The Evaluation Situation!

About a half hour later Winry snuck out of her room, it was time to take the test! She tip-toed down the hallway, passing Ed's room; filling up with guilt. She looked back at his door, frowning at her deceitfulness. She didn't wanna withhold this info from him, but it was a military order; straight from the Colonel! She had to obey, and she tried to convince herself she was doing the right thing; watching that elevator door close.

" Maybe this isn't such a good idea?" Winry asked herself in her head, walking down the street to the Military building. Then she remembered what she had said to Ed earlier about feeling pathetic and hastened her pace. She knew that if she could accomplish something as a state alchemist like Ed, she might be worthy of someone like him! Winry's face tightened as she approached the steps to the building, she knew she needed to look professional. She had changed into black jeans and a white tank top, better than a skirt and a crop top. She took a deep breath as she pushed down the buildings talk button.

" Yes how may I help you?" A man's deep voice came through. Winry listened, she was getting nervous.

" Yes sir, I am Ms. Winry Rockbell. Here for a State Alchemist test.", Winry tried to use strength in her voice, to show she was ready. She stood tall and at attention, knowing they had camera's to watch her outside the building. She heard a slight pause with some breathing then, a little talking in the background.

" Ahem, Yes Ms. Rockbell. We have confirmed your identity, and someone is coming to escort you to the examination room." The Man said through the speaker. Winry nodded, she was a little shaky.

" Thank you very much sir.", Winry pressed down the button, and smiled. Putting her hands down by her sides, she tried to think of something to calm herself. Then she imagined Ed's face when he was sleeping and was content. She took a deep breath as she watched the large door open before her. She squinted, the bright lights from the hall erasing the once peaceful darkness she used to be in.

* * *

" Ms. Rockbell I presume?", A familiar voice asked. Winry couldn't quite tell who it was though, because her eyes were still adjusting to the sudden brightness. She felt a hand grasp hers and pull her inside the building quickly and alarmingly. She felt herself clinging to the person's body from fear, soon opening her eyes.

" Aw hell!", Winry shouted with disgust, soon realizing she was hugging Colonel Mustang. She jumped about two feet away and brushed off her shirt, watching the Colonel smile at her creepily. She looked at him fiercely, she really wish that didn't just happen; she didn't like the look on his face.

" Well its nice to see you too, .", Colonel Mustang rolled his eyes, feeling a little put a blank look on her face and just nodded, she wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from him.

" I will be your escort and test evaluator, if you pass you'll have to used to me you know. I'll be your boss, just like am Fullmetal's. You guys really are alike, he hated me when he first met me too. Anyway, this way please.", The Colonel rambled on, finally beginning down the long halls.

The hallways were long, wide, and desolate besides the two. Winry got a shiver looking at the gruesome war scenes they had plastered across the walls. She followed slowly behind the Colonel, pausing every few seconds and cringing a little. Would she have to be involved in something like the Ishvalan war of extermination? The Colonel glanced back at her, noticing her worried face and slow pace.

" Don't worry , there won't be anything like that again. Its just about impossible.", The Colonel half lied. He honestly didn't know if they would have another war like that again, but he sure hoped not. Winry nodded, even though she didnt like the Colonel; she trusted him.

( It's an odd relationship...)

" Were here, are you ready?", The Colonel turned to face her, a trivial look on his face. Winry bit her bottom lip, she was starting to have second thoughts.

" To be totally honest i'm a little nervous Colonel.", Winry admitted, looking down at her "clean" hands. She had never had to hurt someone, or kill them for that matter. What if now she would he forced to?!

" Well think about it, why are you joining anyway?", He asked her, shoving his hands into his pockets casually. Winry thought back to the day that the Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye first came to see Ed and Al. She remembered talking to Riza, and she half hated her back then. Most of all Winry remembered asking her why she even joined the military, and now Winry found her reason and Riza's reason were the same.

" Because now I have someone I have to protect!", Winry straightened her posture, feeling strength flow through her veins. Now she finally knew the reason why she had to do all of this, Ed was her reason! At this Colonel Mustang smiled, seeing the fire burning in Winry's eyes.

* * *

" Lets go then!", Mustang ordered, trying to keep that fire in her. Winry gave a humph and opened the large door at the end of the hallway. It was a large beige room, and the ceiling had to be at least 200 ft. tall for obvious reasons. It was wide and had a small spectator booth on the side, probably for the guards and evaluators to watch closely and safely.

" This is Ms. Rockbell, she is here and she is ready.", Mustang shouted up to the people in the booth. Winry looked up as well, seeing them all nod in unison.

" Begin!", They all called out, and Winry didn't know what she was supposed to do. She began to panic and turned around to find Colonel Mustang was gone now. She stumbled backwards, seeing 3 guards appear out of nowhere with weapons. Winry shook her head, seeing them approach her; she was freaking out.

" Oh I almost forgot. Ms. Rockbell, for your transmutation circles...", Mustang shouted down, now up in the speculation booth above. Winry looked up, tracking his voice and just barely catching the long chalk stick he threw.

" Eep!", Winry gasped, clasping both hands around the long wooden pole. The men surrounding her, seemed to give her a minute to draw a transmutation circle. Winry was already sweating from nervousness, but she was doing her best to draw it as accurately and as quickly as she could. When she was done she looked up at the men, their eyes looked fierce as they were military men. In their uniforms, and they had guns, Winry assumed they weren't actually loaded; at least she hoped so. She reached in her back pocket for her lucky wrench, when she didn't feel it she realized she had left it in her sweatpants! Her face turned a ghostly white, it was her " Lucky Wrench" for a reason!

" Men attack!", A large man with black hair shouted, he appeared to be the leader. Winry faced the realization that now she had to do this with or without her wrench. As the first soldier approached her ready to strike with the bayonet end of his gun, she started.

She ducked under his strike, slamming her palms to circle. Seconds later the soldier who had just attempted to strike was sent soaring to the ceiling. The next group of soldiers did the same, chanting as they came for her. They met the same unfortunate fate, and Winry looked confident.

" ERRG!" Winry heard a loud grunt coming from behind her, and knew they were too close to transmute something from the ground like the others. Her accuracy wasn't exact like Ed's and she might hit herself, so she switched plans in the blink of an eye. She spun around on her heels, and had just enough time to look the man straight piercingly in the eye before she did it. She slammed her hands to the ground, and shoved them at the mans bayonet spear.

The spectators gasped, they had never seen transmutation used quite like that before. A small puff of smoke went up and when it cleared they saw Winry standing over the man, her foot on his chest; holding him down. His military cap on her head, and the bayonet in her hands; she grinned at them triumphantly. It was a little trick she had learned from Ed back when he was teaching her how to transmute, the element of surprise was always a good tactic! The men in the spectators booth were speechless, anything they were gonna say before was shoved back down their own throats.

Even Colonel Mustang was on his feet, staring over the small railing in disbelief; they all were wondering how the hell she did it!?

" Th-thank you Ms. Rockbell, on to the next part of the-" " _**No she's passed!**_", Colonel Mustang interrupted the man with the deep voice. You could hear the men beside him gasp and whisper arguments.

" But sir we still have mental and physical evaluation!", The man with the deep voice pointed out sternly. Mustang rolled his eyes, and whispered something Winry couldn't hear. She just stood there, throwing the bayonet over her shoulder and staring at them. She heard them all say " Yes sir!", then turn back to look at her.

" Me and the men have come to an agreement. We will ask you a question for mental and physical to find out if you are right for the job.", Mustang announced, the men behind him standing straight and tall, nodding. Winry nodded quickly looking up at him respectfully.

" Ok first of all, are you a psychopath?", Mustang shouted down. At first Winry thought this was a joke, then by the serious looks she got from them knew it wasn't.

" No sir!", She called back, pretending to salute while really wiping perspiration from her forehead. That was a really stupid question. Mustang looked at the men in uniforms and they all seemed to agree.

" Ok and 2nd of all, are you pregnant?", Mustang almost laughed, the men around him giggling immaturely. Winry's eyebrow twitched with annoyment, she hated the Colonel so much more now. Nonetheless she looked at him with faux perkiness and smiled.

" Nope!", She replied, she was so pissed. She dragged her foot across the ground with anger; almost breaking her big toe. The Colonel nodded and came down from the spectators booth quickly.

Winry waited, removing her foot slowly from the mans chest and throwing his cap onto his stomach. The man grunted once as the hat hit him in the gut, and Winry bit her lip; mouthing sorry. She realized she may have gone a bit too far with the whole crushing his ribs thing. As she pushed some strands of hair out of her eyes and some that were stuck to her sweaty temples. She was exhausted now, and was panting quietly to herself; half thinking about what she had just done.

_***Clap* Clap* Clap***_

Winry looked up from her dirty hands to see the Colonel marching towards her lazily, and smiling a scary smile. She didn't like that look, but knew he was just trying to be an ass.

" Congratulations, that was truly outstanding young lady. Both you and Fullmetal have got some nerve! Alright, you can go home for tonight, be back tomorrow morning to be officially sworn in. You sign the papers see the other members of the military, get the pocket watch and official statements, blah blah blah. Ok, 10:00 sharp.", Mustang ordered, Winry couldn't stop herself from smiling now. Her lips crept up into a smile and she looked around to make sure the rest of the soldiers were gone; and they were.

" Thank you sir, permission to show gratitude?", Winry was starting to talk a little like a real soldier now. The colonel chuckled at her silliness, and nodded.

" Permission granted." He smiled contentedly. Winry was so happy that she was totally out of character, she ran up to the Colonel and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes widened out of shock and he he patted her back lightly; he wasn't really the hugging type. He felt wetness on his uniform shoulder, soaking through and dripping down his back; yet he didn't move.

He was thinking about what she had said earlier about wanting to protect someone, and realized they all had someone to protect. For her it was Ed and for him it was Riza; though Roy would never admit to liking Riza everyone knew he did!

" **Ed**...", Winry blinked, another tear dripping off of her face. She knew she could finally protect Ed, after all the times when she couldn't ; now she can! Roy heard her whisper that, as she pulled away. She wiped the tears off of her face, the mascara was waterproof this time so she was all good. Roy smiled slightly, and saluted her. Winry smiled back, raising her right hand sniffling; saluting him right back.

" Oh I almost forgot, can I tell Ed now sir?", Winry half chuckled, turning to leave. The colonel fake sighed, trying to throw her off. She finished the rotation of her body, but didn't take a step. Devoting all her attention to listening for a response.

" Very well, do as you like." Winry smiled, running out of the room.

* * *

She was so thrilled, she ran all the way out of the building and back into the hotel. It was like her heart was finally free again! She was too excited to even wait for the elevator, so she darted up the service stairs! Once she reached their floor she ran down to Ed's room and banged on the door with her fist rapidly.

" Who?!", Ed snorted in his sleep before falling off the bed in shock. He shot up off the floor hearing the ugent banging, shooting to the door. He thought maybe Winry was hurt or something horrible, so he flung the door open. Upon finding her fine, but dressed oddly he had so many questions!

"Winry?", Ed whispered, looking up and down the hallway for other people. It was about midnight and he was hoping she hadn't woken anyone with her loudness. Winry kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him, not saying a word yet.

" I- I did it Ed!", Winry sniffled, she couldn't speak quite clearly yet. Ed just cocked his head in confusion, he had no idea what she was talking about!

" What did you do?", Ed asked nervously, as she finally pulled away. Winry grabbed his wrist and sat him down in the doorway, it was time to come clean.

_**She told him everything...**_

_**10 minutes later...**_

Ed was completely flabberghasted, just trying to take it all in was a challenge. She had done all of that and he didn't have the slightest clue! He felt a bit pathetic actually, but at the same time was too happy to be mad that she hid it from him.

" You do know how dangerous this will be, why did you do it really?", Ed asked, Winry could tell he was glad but concerned for her safety. Winry just laid a hand on top of his, patting it a few times pursing her lips together. She simply stood up and walked to her doorway, Ed standing up as well; confused from her lack of answer. She opened her door, and turned to look at him once more, his face staring into hers.

**" I did it because there's someone I need to protect."**, Winry smiled, before shutting the door. Ed just sighed, he should have known he couldn't control her; Winry was an impulsive spirit. Sort of like him, he figured. He just smiled, shrugged, and went back inside his room; Al was coming tomorrow. They needed as much rest as they could to explain this one to him tomorrow morning.

_**" Goodnight..."**_


End file.
